Not So Normal
by TheChameleon8
Summary: Cammie the Chameleon is not so normal. She and her friends prove themselves as some of the best spies-in-training. Will it tick off some Blackthorne Boys? Of Course. But Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Liz won't let anything stand in their way..not even a couple boys. Okay so I'm not good at summaries, but please read ZAMMIE Brant and Jiz! And my best friend came up with the airport idea.
1. Cammie the Chameleon

_Not So Normal_

_Bang._ The shot rang out. I hit my target on the bull's eye for the fifth time in a row. I lowered my gun as my target came towards me, so I could examine my shots.

"Nice job pumpkin," my dad said.

"Thanks Dad," I replied. After my dad gave me a few more tips on aim, I went to put my gun away.

Now I know what you're thinking. _You are how old and working with a gun? _Well I should formally introduce myself before you jump to conclusions. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but people just call me Cammie. I am a 16 year old spy-in-training. My parents are Rachel and Matthew Morgan, the top spies in the CIA. My mom is the Headmistress at a spy training school for young women. My mom didn't want me to train there because she wanted me to be with her and Dad as much as possible. I never understood that reasoning but spies live on a need to know basis, so I didn't question her and I became homeschooled. My dad is a pilot when he is not off doing missions. I live in the Dulles Airport with my mom and Dad. I know that sounds weird, but it 'is safer for me to be guarded be big security' as my mom would say. Again, considering need to know basis, I didn't question her judgment. I work at a Starbucks in the airport when I am not training or doing school work. That's all there really is to know right now.

I put my gun away and went to go get ready for my shift at Starbucks. It was 4:30 am, and my shift starts at 6:00. I get to my room and take a really quick shower (3 minutes if you wanted to know). I blow-dried my hair then went to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of tan shorts and a white button up tee. After I got dressed, I got my flat iron out to do my hair. 22 minutes later I was done. I turned off my flat iron and was about to start my make up when I heard a knock on my door.

I yelled, "Come in!"

"I would, but somebody decided to lock their door, so get your butt over here and open the bloody door!" I smiled as I heard that familiar British accent through my door. I quickly walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Bex!" I wrapped my best friend into a hug.

"We are right here too Cammie," I heard someone say behind Bex. I rolled eyes and pulled away to see my other two best friends, Macey McHenry and Liz Sutton. Yes, Macey is the senator's daughter, but she is also a spy-in-training along with me, Bex and Liz. We have all been best friends forever and Macey's mom homeschools all of us, both school and spy. (A/N yes in this story I decided to make Macey's mom a spy. Her dad isn't, but he knows his wife and Macey are.) She is also high up on the list of top CIA spies. Macey is also the fashionista of our little group. She insists on approving our look every day to make sure we look 'presentable' in her words. Shes really controlling, but you just have to know her to like her. She puts on a mask for everybody who isn't her friend.

Next we have Liz. She is the sweetest and clumsiest of our group. She is also the smartest. Seriously, she would put freaking Einstein to shame. She has hacked the CIA multiple times and set up the security for my mom's school (and she informed me that nobody can get through it).

Now we have Rebecca Baxter, but don't call her that unless you WANT to end up in the hospital. We call her Bex. She is the best fighter out of us. She can take anyone, any time, any day, and any location and win the fight. She is also from London. Her parents are tied for rank 1 agents in MI6. Let's just say you better not mess with a Baxter.

Lastly we have me. I'm the Chameleon of the group. People say I'm a true pavement artist. I can hide anywhere and nobody can find me. Not even trained CIA agents (a.k.a. my mom and dad) can find me if I don't want to be found. I blend. It's what I do.

I walked over to Macey and Liz and pulled them into a group hug. We pulled apart and walked into my room. Only then did I realize there was someone else at the door.

Someone I certainly did not expect to see.


	2. A mission

**A/N: I decided to update very soon (couple hours later) because I got reviews asking to update! It made me feel so much better waking up and seeing I had four reviews in like 5 hours. I will hopefully get up chapter 3 today, but I'm not feeling to well, but I promise to try. Little ZAMMIE next chapter.**

"UNCLE SOLOMAN!" I bellowed as I ran towards my Uncle and engulfed him into a hug. My Uncle's name was Soloman. Joe Soloman. (Hahaha I just went James Bond on you.) He was my dad's brother and best friend. He is right under my parents for top spies in the CIA and he is the CoveOps teacher at a boys spy school called Blackthorne.

"Hello Chameleon! How are you?" he asked. I stepped back and my friends came behind me.

A grin formed on my face as I said, "What's our mission?" My uncle only called me by my codename, Chameleon, when he had a mission for us. It usually involved helping his CoveOps class.

He smirked. "I'm glad you girls are catching on. I need your help with a practice mission with my Junior Blackthorne CoveOps class." I stood there for a second thinking. _Were they going to better than us? I mean we have only helped with the younger grades. Pshhh who am I getting we are the best! We can_-

"CAMMIE!" Macey screamed right in my face.

"What?"

"If you would stop zoning out you would have heard our mission AND noticed that Soloman left." She replied.

Our mission was to compromise all 15 juniors before they compromise us. We could decide if we wanted to tail them or not. Soloman said we could have fun with it as long as we don't get caught. We also only had an hour to compromise all of them to Soloman through our comms units. We would just wear our work clothes because A) it would make us look normal and B) they were coming at 9 and we were still working then.

After Macey finished explaining our little mission, we finished getting ready for work. Bex was putting on her Five Guys uniform. She worked just down the hall from me which was about 30 yards down. She loved working there because she was surrounded by what she loved…food.

Macey was pinning on her name tag. She worked at a gift shop place. She loved it there because she got to read all the magazines she wanted and didn't even have to pay for them.

Liz was shy so she didn't work like us. She did computer stuff. To be honest, I'm not even sure what she does. All I know is that it is important and involves computers.

I head back to my bathroom to apply my make-up. I have a light, natural looking brown on. I also applied black eyeliner and a little mascara. Then I threw my hair into a pony tail and let my side bangs hang down, but not in front of my eyes.

Bex barged in. "Are you ready? We have 45 minutes until our shifts start so we were going to the Waffle House to have breakfast."

"Yeah I'm coming," I replied. I ran over to my desk and grabbed my apron that was draping over my chair.

The four of us walked down to the Waffle House. Luck for us, it was like 10 feet away from my room. We sat down at a four person table then ordered our food. I got my usual which was a chocolate chip waffle with a side of hash browns. Today, Bex and Liz decided to have the same thing. Macey ordered the breakfast wrap. We waited for our food and when it arrived, we started talking about the mission. Liz suggested that if they start to tail us because they think we are the operatives then we should NOT try to shake them. In fact, we should talk to them, stop and talk to people around us, or just continue walking like a normal person. I thought it was a great plan, so did Macey and Bex. We finished breakfast 34 minutes later and headed to our jobs. Bex and I headed north, Macey headed east then went down to the first floor, and Liz headed south towards ticketing.

"So," Bex said, "Do you think any of them will be cute?" she continued with a sly grin on her face.

I gave her a shocked face. "BEX!"

"What?" She asked. She stared at me like I was the one that was crazy. "Come ON Cams! These are boys, no, SPY boys, in our grade! Don't be such a Debby Downer!"

"Okay the only Debby I know is Debby Crow at the Candy Shack, and she's a very upbeat/peppy person." I said turning towards her. (A/N I got that from Wizards of Waverly Place. Sorry couldn't resist(;).

Bex looked at me with a face that said _what am I going to do with you. _"Whatever you say Cams, but if you encounter one don't chicken out." I was about to reply, but then we heard a booming voice.

"Baxter! Get in here! I need you to clean the fryer!"

Bex turned around and started walking towards Five Guys. "Do I have to?" she whined. "I mean who eats Five Guys at 6 in the morning?" She said throwing her hands in the air. I rolled my eyes and walked towards Starbucks.

It's been open since for because my dad said that we never know when someone might need coffee. Brian, he was 18, was asleep at the counter. I walked up behind him silently, so he couldn't hear me. I was about to scream in his ear when he woke up.

"Nice try little Chameleon," he said while ruffling my hair, "but I'm still better than you." I forgot to mention that he was my brother. (A/N I thought this story needed a twist.)

"Whatever Brian! You're shifts over, so you can sleep or hit on that flight attendant that is SO out of your league, but you hit on her anyway," I said slyly.

"You know what little sis, don't come crying to me when you need help with your training." He said while walking away.

"That won't be necessary!" I yelled back.

I started wiping down the counter because there was spilt milk on it. Then a voice spoke in front of me.

"Hey prettylady," Josh, my ex-boyfriend said.

I looked up. "Hello arrogant jerk," I replied with a big fake smile on.

"Hey that's not how we talk to customers."

"I said it with a smile didn't I?" I replied. Then my smile faded as I ad, "Plus, you're not a customer. You're an employee. Now go back to your job before I call my brother," I said threateningly. Let's just say they had a 'little chat' when Josh got abusive.

His eyes became wide with terror. "You know," he said, "I should really get back to my job at the Chinese Restaurant. Bye Cam!" he said racing off.

"That's Cammie to you!" I yelled after him. _Wow. I've been doing a lot of screaming today._ I thought to myself.


	3. Blackthorne Boys

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! I want to thank all the reviewers! I was really sick today and it made me feel 100% better to see good reviews on my first fanfic! Thanks so much!**

**CPOV**

"Chocolate Frappuccino for Melanie!" I yelped through the store. The 21 year old said thanks as she took her drink. I gave her a smile, and then she walked off. It was 8:59 and the boys should be here in a minute. I was really bored. Come on. You try serving coffee for 3 hours in the morning. I was also extremely tired. I have been up since 3 am. I started to doze off. Just as my eyes fluttered shut, I heard a scream.

"FOR GODS SAKE CAMMIE ANSWER ME!" Bex shouted.

I opened my eyes and starred at her. "Well hello to you too. How may I help the ever so delightful Bex Baxter?" I said with sarcasm oozing from my voice.

Bex smirked at me. "Oh nothing Camster," she said. "Just wanted to know if you wanted SPECIAL information SOLOMAN gave me to tell you, Cammieo."

"Where do you people come up with these nick names for me?" I stated, confused on how people gave me like 5 nick names in 4 hours.

"That is beside the point," she said. "Soloman wanted me to tell you that you need to put your comms in. Soloman can hear us and the boys. We can hear the boys and Soloman, but the boys can only hear Soloman. Got that?"

"Yup," I said, popping the P. I put my comms unit in my ear and immediately heard my uncle's voice.

"Now Boys I must warn you. These operatives are highly trained."

To be honest I was surprised he gave us a compliment. I mean sure, they have never caught us. They don't even know our code names. Well, Soloman gave them mine as a bone, but they didn't find any information on me. Anyway, Joe continued.

"Now I will give you one helpful hint," he said. I could practically hear his smirk. "These are the same operatives the younger students have gone against and failed. So yes, the chameleon is here with her 'crew'." Bex and I heard a bunch of groans through our comms. I heard a kid say 'Really?' in a whining tone. Another kid sighed and said 'This sucks.' Not going to lie, I felt pretty honored that spy boys my age were intimidated by me.

"Woah Cam," Bex said. "I had no idea we had a hate club!" she said with a fake hurt expression on her face. After she said that I heard a deep voice in the comms.

"Come on guys! Are you really intimidated by an operative that beat _younger_ spies? We are juniors! We are more advanced. We can totally take down _Chameleon_ and her crew!" When he said my codename, he said it with disgust in his voice.

"And meet…captain of the I-HATE-SPIES-THAT-ARE-BETTER-THAN-ME club!" Bex said making a big hand motions. I laughed at my best friends antics.

"Um Bex," I said.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be… oh I don't know… WORKING!" I stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm on my lunch break," She said like it was so obvious.

"Its 9:10 am!" I yelled.

"I eat an early lunch. Sue me!"

I just laughed it off then went back to work. I did three more coffee orders and Bex was still there. Then I spotted the first boy.

"Soloman. Blue Jeans, whole in right knee, stripped shirt, brown hair, freckles, and is that a booger?" I said into the comms. Soloman chuckled and told some guy that he was compromised. After that, in the next 30 minutes, we all compromised 10 more guys. We had 20 minutes left to find the last four guys. I will admit. They were good. Bex left so we could cover more ground. 10 minutes later, there was one boy left.

"Chameleon, you have five minutes to find the last boy. Can you do it?" I heard Soloman ask. I could tell he put me on speaker with the compromised boys in the van due to the whispers I heard.

"You know Soloman," I said, barely moving my lips and looking into a coffee pot that I was cleaning to make it look like I was inspecting it. "It's sad that you doubt me." I heard a boy named Grant say something like she doesn't know Zach then some hushed laughter. "Oh and tell your boys to shut up. They're giving me a headache." They immediately silenced.

"Ears like a freaking bat," I heard Soloman mumble.

"Actually, ears like a freaking spy," I stated and continued to look for the last boy. Then I spotted him.

"I see him. He's wearing dark jeans and an emerald poo. He has brown hair and eyes like his shirt, but don't tell him until I tell you too. I want to have my fun," I said with a sly grin on my face.

"Guys, I'm bored," I heard Zach say into his comms.

"Sucks for you bro," I heard Grant say. "Why don't you get something to eat or drink? You only have 3 minutes left. Are you near anything?"

" Yeah. I'll get some Starbucks." _Here we go_ I thought. He walked up to the stand with a smirk on his face. "Hey," he said, doing that half nod thing.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks. How can I help you?" I said with a smile.

"Well I'll have a coconut latte, but I also see something else I might like," he said then winked at me. I giggled because it was going to be too funny when he found out.

"I'll just go get that for you," I stated. I got his latte ready then got his receipt. On it I wrote _Tip: Try to hide your comms unit better(; _because that's how I recognized him. I walked back to give it to him and said, "On the house." Then I smiled. He winked at me then walked off. I counted to 3 because that's how long it would take him to read my note then I told Soloman, "Now."

Next I heard, "Mr. Goode, you've been compromised. Please return to the van." Zach turned around to face me. I winked at him and went back to taking my customers order.

**A/N: What do you think? I worked really hard on this chapter! Hope you like it! I'll try to put the next chapter up tomorrow. Oh and disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girls series so yeah! And this is for the WHOLE story.**


	4. The Chameleon and her Crew

**A/N: I have never done a boys point of view so I hope you like it. Please tell me if you like it(: And a little surprise next chapter(; P.S. when something is italicized, it is the persons thought. **

**ZPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes, against my own will, as my alarm clock blared. I didn't have to look at my alarm to know it was 6:00 am. You heard me. SIX IN THE F****ING MORNING! Excuse my French, but as you can see, I'm NOT a morning person. We had to get up two hours early because we were doing a CoveOps test today. Our teacher, Mr. Soloman, wanted us up early so we can eat breakfast and get into our disguises. It was normal routine for when we go on tests.

I got out of bed and went to go shower. When I came out 3 minutes later, my roommates/best friends, Jonas and Grant, were already up and dressed. They decided to shower last night. I headed over to my dresser to pick out what to wear. "Hey Grant. Did Mr. Soloman say where we were going?" I asked.

"No. But he did say we were going to where the younger grades have gone before and no disguises are needed," Grant replied.

Jonas decided to jump into the conversation. "You don't think we are going up against those agents that always beat them, do you?"

"Oh shiz! I didn't think of that. We are going to get our butts kicked!" yelled Grant as he punched his bed.

"Guys, chill. I'm sure they are not _that_ good," I explained. Even though I was pretty pissed, I had to be the leader.

"Are you kidding?" Jonas practically yelled. "They compromised the ENTIRE freshmen class in 30 minutes!"

"Exactly. They were freshman. Speaking of them, do they know where we are going?" I asked.

"Yeah. But they are sworn to secrecy unless they want 3 weeks detention…with Mr. Soloman," Grant said from the bathroom, where he was combing his hair. I shuttered. NOBODY wants detention with him. We all finished getting ready then headed down to the grand hall.

"Gentlemen. Put these blindfolds on then find your way to the van. After you step foot in the van, sit down and enjoy the ride." With that, Mr. Soloman left.

-2 hours later -

I was really bored as I walked around the airport. Our mission was to avoid being compromised by the Chameleon and his/her _crew_ and we also had to try to compromise them_._ They were good. Like, really good. Mr. Soloman gave them a compliment. That's rare. We were 10 minutes into the mission when suddenly I heard Mr. Soloman's voice.

"Mr. Jenkins, You've been compromised. Please report to the van. Oh and the Chameleon told me to tell you to get that bat in the cave." I stood there shocked._ S**t. They're better than I thought. _I walked in and out of restaurants and bathrooms. I stayed in crowds and used every counter-surveillance technique I knew. 30 minutes later, it was just me, grant, Jonas, and our friend Nick left. _I cannot believe they compromised 11 of us in 40 minutes. I haven't even seen any one suspicious yet! Oh God, I'm talking to my-self. _I was walking around the B gates when I heard that Jonas was compromised. Next thing I knew, Grant and Nick were compromised. Grant was compromised by a Five Guys 30 yards south of me. (A/N that's where Bex works. (;) I whipped my head around to see if I could spot the operative that compromised Grant when my comms fell out. I mumbled a curse word in Farsi and swiftly picked it up and put it in my ear.

"Guys, I'm bored," I stated. Which, I was. Come on. You try walking around in an airport for an hour with nothing to do but watch your back.

"Sucks for you bro," Grant said. "Why don't you get something to eat or drink? You only have 3 minutes left. Are you near anything?"

I looked around and there was a Starbucks, but what got my attention was the girl working behind the counter. She had brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail and her side bangs fell perfectly beside her face. Her smile lit up her face. _Woah _was all I thought. Too bad she's only a civilian, but maybe I can make it work. "Yeah. I'll get some Starbucks," I said into my comms. I walked up to the counter with a smirk. "Hey," I said, doing the half nod thing guys do.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks. How can I help you?" She said with a smile on her face. Her voice was beautiful.

"Well I'll have a coconut latte, but I see something else I might like," I replied and sent her a wink.

She giggled. "I'll just go get that for you." I saw her back there making the latte. Then I saw her get the receipt and write something on it. I thought it was her number. She smiled as she gave it to me and said, "On the house." I winked at her then walked away. I looked at the receipt. It said _Tip: Try to hide your comms unit better (; _I opened my mouth to compromise her, but then Mr. Soloman spoke.

"Mr. Goode, you've been compromised. Please return to the van."

I turned around to face her. When she caught my eye, she sent me a wink then went back to taking someone's order. _D**n it._

**A/N: What do you think? I DON'T CURSE so I put stars. I felt like the boys were likely to curse so put that but I didn't want to put the whole word. Anyway I hope you like it. I'm not to goode (; at boy point of views. Tell me what you think(:**


	5. A torn family

**A/N: Okay here ya go! I got a lot of good reviews and I want to thank ALL of you! You guys are the reason I write! Thanks so much!**

**CPOV**

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed. I stood up from pinning my brother down (we were sparring) and faced the woman I called my mother. We haven't exactly been getting along the last year or so. She moved into Gallagher because her and my dad got a separation. They weren't officially divorced; they just wanted to see how things would be like apart. She was still my mother though, and they shared custody. "You can't send me to Blackthorne! I train here! I live here! My whole life is here! Everyone I love is here!" I screamed.

"I'm not here," my mom pointed out.

"Which only helps to prove my point," I said as I walked over to grab my water bottle.

"Listen Missy, don't use that tone with me. Now it's not that bad. It's only for a year and Macey, Bex, and Liz will also be attenting. Also-" I cut her off.

"What about Brain," I said while pointing to my brother. "This is his last year with his family before he goes off into the CIA. And as we all experienced, family doesn't always come back," I finished while giving my mother a glare.

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me. You would have heard that Brain was going too," my mother replied.

"Won't it be weird if we are the only girls going? The public would get suspicious and we don't want that now do we." I explained, taking a sip of water. It was really hot even though I was only in a sports bra and shorts. I had been training, physically, for 3 hours already.

"You girls won't be the only females at Blackthorne." I gave her look as if to say continue. "15 Gallagher girls will be going to Blackthorne as well."

"Then why do we have to go?"

"You girls need to further you experience as spies."

"Since when have you cared about our training? If you cared at all you wouldn't have left!" I said while raising my voice. I could feel tears coming, but I was not going to show sadness in front of her. Not by a long shot. She was about to respond when Brain cut in.

"I think we have done enough talking for the day. We will see you Tuesday at Blackthorne Mom," Brain said.

"Great. She'll be there," I muttered. They looked my way, and I smiled as if I hadn't said anything, but I knew they heard. They were highly trained spies. I could've sworn I saw hurt in my mom's eyes; I shook the thought away and went to the punching bag.

"Alright. Bye sweetie Love you," my mother said to Brian and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Cameron," she yelled across the room.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" was my only response. I heard the door slam and Brain walking my way. I started punching the bag.

"You know, you shouldn't be so harsh to her. Have a little respect for her. She is you're mother," Brain said in a soft tone while grabbing the bag. I stopped punching.

"I have no respect for that woman. I lost every ounce of respect I had for her the second she walked out that door last year. And nothing will change that." I said with a stern voice. I walked over to my dresser, threw on a tee, and then went to go see my dad.

"Hi daddy," I said as I entered the plane. My dad's plane had just landed.

"Hey pumpkin," my dad said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Want to go get a smoothie? I have 30 minutes until they start boarding for my flight."

"Sure Dad! Tropical Smoothie is down the hall."

We walked up to the counter and ordered our usuals. My dad had a Blue Lagoon Low Fat smoothie and I had a Rockin' Raspberry Low Fat smoothie. My dad and I would always go to Tropical Smoothie after training or when he got back from a mission which he just did. It was like our thing. It was also how we did our daughter/father bonding. He paid for the smoothies then we sat down at a table. He started telling me how he had to tail a man all through California to retrieve an important package for the CIA. He couldn't tell me what the package was for obvious reasons.

"So then, I had tailed him into an ally. I was about to surprise attack him, but the guy was such an idiot. He turned around to fast, and he slipped then banged his head and went unconscious!" my dad explained. We both started cracking up.

"Man! People can't find good henchmen these days," I said, and we laughed some more.

"So how has your day been pumpkin?" My dad asked.

I looked down and my smoothie and started playing with my straw. I lifted my head up and put on a fake smile. "It's been good." I smiled, but he didn't look convinced. I could never hide my true feelings from my dad.

"Really?" he asked while arching his eye brow.

I sighed. "No." I said it so softly that I wasn't sure he heard.

"And why is that?" my dad asked, encouraging me to continue.

"Mom came by today," I said. My dad sighed and looked down at his smoothie.

"You should really give her a chance Cam. She's only trying to help you."

"By shipping me off to a boarding school away from my home? Away from you? She shouldn't even have the right. The last time I saw her was 7 months ago," I said with disgust in my voice. I sipped my smoothie.

"She's still your mother. She loves you, and you know that," my father continued.

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have left me when I needed her most," I spat.

"You know that's not the case. Now I have a mission in a week, and I don't want to spend my last few hours with you before you leave all pouty," my dad said. "Now where's that smile like a jack-o-lantern?" I chuckled at his little saying he used that went with my nickname he gave me when I was 5, pumpkin.

"It's right here daddy," I said while smiling really big like I did when I was little. We laughed for little.

"Well pumpkin, they're starting to board my plane. I have to go fly it and YOU have to shower. I can smell you're past three hours of beating up your brother."

"Haha. Very funny dad. Have fun flying a plane. Bring me something back from Miami!"

"Will do," he said. We hugged, and he went to go pilot his plane, and I went to go shower. I still had to do regular school work to do. _Wow. It's been such a long day and it's only 2 in the afternoon. _

**A/N: Okay I worked REALLY hard on this and I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! I love responses from viewers. **


	6. Best Friends

**A/N: Hello Reviewer!(: Thanks so much for the good reviews. **

**ZPOV**

I trudged over to my bed and fell on it. We had just come back from running 200 laps around the ENTIRE school. Mr. Soloman made us do that because we lost on our little mission. I still can't believe they beat us.

"Oh my god. F**k life," I heard Grant say as he fell onto his bed just as I did. For once, I completely agreed with him. "I told you guys they would kick our butts!" he yelled.

"No kidding!" Jonas added.

"I for one can't believe Chameleon and her crew are GIRLS! We were beat by GIRLS!" I said. _Beautiful girls. _ When I had entered the van, Mr. Soloman told us that they were girls. We were all furious. I got up and decided to shower. We still had a long day ahead of us.

**CPOV**

When I got out of the shower, it was 2:13 and I had 17 minutes before Mrs. Sutton came to give us a lession on hacking. I quickly put on a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank, and my purple I 3 NY sweatshirt. I pulled my hair into a braid and went to open my laptop.

"HELLO! BEST FRIENDS IN THE HOUSE!" I heard Bex yell through our 'house' as she waltzed over to my couch, where I was sitting. Macey was right behind her.

"Hello Cameron dear," Macey said in a fake 'mannered lady' tone.

"Ha. Lemme guess. Your dad gave you another speech about being a 'mannered lady'?" I asked.

"YEAH! He's such a-" Macey began to say.

"Mace. No cursing in my presence. You know that," I stated. I never liked cursing. It reminded me of when my parents would fight. I have only cursed once, and it was the night my mom left us. Macy must have noticed my down look.

"Okay. Now let ME guess. Your mom came by today, didn't she?" Macey asked. I just nodded my head. "Cam, it's okay to cry. You don't have to have to bottle up your emotions," Macey said, and started to rub my back.

"I'm fine Mace. Really," I said while holding up my fingers in the girl scouts honors way. "Plus, I got some of my anger out." They all just sat there. "So. Did you guys get the Blackthorne news too?" I asked.

"YES! Can you believe it? We have been training here our whole life and now we have to go train with some amateurs?" Bex said with disbelief in her voice. I just laughed and nodded.

"I know right! That's exactly what I said when my mom told me and I-" I was saying when Macey cut me off mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute. Your mom came all the way from Gallagher which is in Maine (A/N I changed it so G is in Maine and B is in VA), just to tell you that you're going to Blackthorne with your friends?" Macey questioned.

"Well she also said that Brian and 15 Gallagher Girls are going, and we are going for a year."

"We are going for a whole year?" Bex practically yelled. "We were told to pack for a year, but I thought they were talking about 'Macey Packing' where you pack for a year but you're only there for like a week?" Bex continued.

"When have we ever done 'Macey Packing'?" I said while using air quotes

I didn't get a reply because I heard a faint 'Oopsie Daisies' from outside my door. We ran to the door to find a broken vase, a sorry looking Liz, and a laughing Mrs. Sutton. Unlike her daughter, Mrs. Sutton was a very outgoing person. I'm pretty sure Liz got her shyness from her dad. We all stood there for a little laughing then Mrs. Sutton spoke up.

"The Suttons are in the house!" she yelled, almost as loud as Bex did earlier. We all burst out laughing and pulled Liz and Mrs. Sutton into a group hug.

"Cammie, I'm so sorry about the vase," Liz said.

"Liz, it's fine. The janitor will get it," I explained. We all came in and walked to the family room and set up our laptops.

"Okay girls. I have an assignment for you instead of a lesson today. As you all know, you will be attending the Blackthorne Institution for Young Men for a school year. Your assignment today is to hack into their data base and give me a report on a student," Mrs. Sutton said. We all nodded and waited for her to give us each a student. "Macey, you will hack into Nick Saunders file. Bex, you will hack into Grant Newman's file. Liz, you will hack into Jonas Andersons file. Lastly, Cammie, you will hack into Zach Goode's file. You girls have 59 minutes. Go."

After she said go, we went straight to work. (A/N I don't know how to explain hacking, so use your imagination). In 48 minutes, we had all hacked the website, gotten the info, and printed out each kid's file.

"Congratulations girls! I am very impressed! Now for the last 11 minutes of class I want you girls to search the site since you have already hacked it."

For the next 11 minutes, we had memorized everything about every boy at Blackthorne and staff member.

"Okay girls. I know Melissa (Macey's mom) is supposed to teach you COW next but she was busy so she left me detailed notes on how to teach you your 15th language," Mrs. Sutton said. She then walked around and handed each of us a 4 inch thick book on how to speak Navajo. "Melissa said quote 'Study this crap, you have a test on it Saturday' unquote. And Rachel wanted me to tell you girls you leave for Blackthorne on Sunday. Bye." Then she was gone.

"How are we supposed to study all of this by tomorrow?" Bex asked.

"We're spies. We can do it, but I thought we were going to Blackthorne on Tuesday?" I questioned.

"Actually as I recall," a voice said from the door. My brother came into the room and continued speaking. "I told mom we would see HER on Tuesday. We get there 2 days before Gallagher."

Macey stood up with a worried look. "We only have 1 and half days to pack? Okay girls. Put the Navajo books down and come on. There's something we need to do." With that, Macey grabbed our wrists and pulled us out of the 'house'

_Oh great. Not this again. _

**A/N: Okay not my best chapter, but don't worry! To make up for this okay chapter I'll give you a REALLY good one by the end of tonight. Well I'll try. (:**


	7. Daddy's little girls

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! You guys are freaking awesome and very nice! I really hope you like this chapter! Oh and I changed it. Her dad flew the plane going to Myrtle Beach instead of Miami.**

**CPOV**

"Macey we really shouldn't bother-"

"Shh!" Macey said as she dragged us all the way to the D Gates.

"Mace, he's not-"

"I thought I told you to Shh Cameron!" she said back. I stopped trying to talk and let her pull us till we were at gate D68. She walked up to the Gate Attendant. "Excuse me. Is flight 1178 back from Myrtle Beach yet?" she asked politely.

"No, but it should be landing in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you," she replied then we went and sat down.

"Macey, is this really necessary? He just took-" I began.

"Cammie you should really learn to enjoy this like Bex and Liz," Macey stated.

"I do, but we just went-"

"Stop whining or it will feel longer."

"Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?" I asked.

She turned to face me and said, "I just did." I rolled my eyes and we sat in silence till the plane landed. We waited till everyone got off then we ran onto the plane. People didn't question us or try to stop us because I was known around here and it could have something to do with my dad being the top pilot.

"Hi Mr. Morgan," Macey said when we reached my dad.

"Hi girls what can I do for you?" my dad replied.

"Well as you know, we are being forced against our will to attend a boarding school," Macey said, being over dramatic like she always was when we did this. "Since we know you guys only want what's best, we have agreed to do so without argument."

"Is that so," my dad replied. I had to stifle a laugh at the face my dad was making.

"Yes sir, but due to our dedication to training, school, and work, we don't have the appropriate attire for said school, so we were wondering…" she trailed off, knowing my dad got the picture.

My dad sighed as he thought about it. He looked up at us and sighed again when he saw our puppy dog faces. Hey, I didn't completely dislike what we wanted to do. "Okay I'll take you girls shopping, but bring your school work. Paris is a long way even with a private jet."

"Thanks Dad!" we all yelled and attacked my dad with a hug. We raced back to my room to get ready. The girls left some clothes here just in case of emergencies like this. We all wore jean shorts. I put on a floral top ( . ) and quickly straightened my hair. I grabbed a pair of white sunglasses and my teal high tops then went to check on the girls. Liz was wearing a cute blue stripped long sleeve shirt ( images/10089207/t,shirt,cute,girl,mm,people,photography-_h_ ) and pulled her hair into a side braid. She also had a pair of white sunglasses. She wore her blue high tops. Bex wore her white tank with black designs ( ) with her black high tops. She put her hair in a high ponytail, straight, and had her black sunglasses on top of her head. Macey was wearing a black I 3 ME tank ( image-server/v1/products/17563299/views/1,width=378,height=378,appearanceId=2/I-love-Me, ) with her black sparkling high tops. Her hair had a braid across the top like a headband and the rest in a ponytail.

"You guys look amazing!" I said.

"So do you!" They replied. We grabbed our huge books that we had to memorize by tomorrow and our wallets then headed towards my dad's private jet. We finally arrived at the jet and saw my dad.

He looked at us then spoke. "I was going to ask what took so long, but I got my answer." We just smiled and boarded the jet. My dad went up to the pilots spot so he could fly. We all took our seats on the jet. I'm not going to lie. My dad's private jet is awesome. It has a plasma screen, X-Box 360, Kinect, WII, refrigerator, freezer, pantry, and so much more. Bex took her usual spot, right in front on the TV, and started playing Modern Warfare 3. Macey grabbed her stash of fashion magazines, a bag of lays, and sat down at the recliner. I grabbed the portable DVD player, a bowl of popcorn, headphones, and started to watch Step Up 3.

"Um. Guys. Shouldn't we be studying? I mean we have to memorize all this before-" Liz asked timidly.

"SHHHH!" we all yelled then went back to doing what we were doing

"Fine you guys fail," I heard her say quietly. I brushed it off then went back to watching my movie. The plane took off at 4 pm. It would take us 6 hours to fly to Paris. _Let the fun begin_ was my only thought.

- 4 hours Later -

"Bex! GIVE THAT BACK!" Macey yelled while chasing her around the jet.

"Take back what you said about James Bond!" she screamed back.

"NO! They are stupid movies!"

"They are classics! Now take that back!"

"Make me!" I heard Macey say then I knew I had to step in before someone went flying out of this Jet.

"Okay! Let's not do anything we might regret later." I said just as Bex was going to charge at Macey. "Now Macey just apologize to Bex, and Bex just give Macey back her fashion magazine!" My face must have looked really threatening because they both did just that. I decided to take a nap.

2 hours later we landed in a clearing in Paris. Macey flung the door open and took a deep breath.

"J'aime Paris! (A/N it means I love Paris.) It feels good to be home!" She said continuing to walk.

I was next to walk through the door. "Macey, you grew up in Dale City. That's the furthest thing from Paris," I commented.

Bex was next off the plane. "I love the smell of Paris in the morning!" she said, spreading her arms wide.

Liz came off last. "We couldn't have come when it WASN'T four in the morning here," she exclaimed while walking off the jet. I looked up and saw my dad coming near us.

"Alright girls, it's a little early to shop, so want to get some breakfast first?" he offered.

"YES!" we all yelled then started walking fast towards the nearest breakfast place. In the distance I could my dad's faint voice say 'what did I get myself into?' All I could think was: _You couldn't be more right Dad. _

**A/N: I hope you like it(: I put a lot of thought into it! Tell me what you think. Don't worry, they are heading to Blackthorne very very soon!**


	8. Those who spy together, stay together

**A/N: Here ya go!(: okay so tomorrow I have a swim meet and probably won't be able to update until later that night. Sorry! Oh and in this Chapter I have spoilers for the show Revenge. **

**CPOV**

"AHHHHHHH! Best Shopping Trip Ever!" Macey screamed as we entered the hotel room. Macey, Bex, and Liz all live in the hotel next to the airport. We decided to hang/study in Macey's room and then have a sleepover.

"Macey, I think you scarred my dad. He has never carried so many clothes."

"Hey it's not my fault we are being sent to an Institute for a whole year! I had to get a whole new wardrobe!" She defended herself.

"Macey…the school is only two hours away…you could get clothes anytime you want," I stated.

"Actually," Liz said, looking up from her book. "They have a strict 'no leaving campus' policy."

Macey turned to Liz. "Thank you Liz."

I ignored her and walked over to where I dropped my bags. It was only 4 pm here but I was exhausted. We were shopping in Paris for 10 hours! Not including the 2 hours it took us to eat breakfast. I put on my grey sweatpants, my tee I got at the Olympics in 2008, and threw my hair in a bun. I grabbed my camera and headed over to where the girls were sitting on the bed, about to watch our favorite show, Revenge! (A/N: My absolute favorite show! Definitely recommend watching it!)

"Cam! Get your butt over here so we can start it!" Bex yelled. We missed the season finale Wednesday due to studying, so we were watching it. I come in and hear 'previously on Revenge,' I grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and went back to the bed. We were ten minutes into the episode when Macey's mom walked into the room.

"Oh, goodie, Revenge!" she said then took the remote from Macey and pressed pause.

"Mom! Emily was about to meet with the white haired man, and get Nolan back!" Macey yelled.

"In case you girls forgot," she stated while looking at all of us. "You have a test today on the language of Navajo. You have 5 minutes to study." Then she left the room. We all just sat there, upset that she interrupted the season finale. She poked her head in. "Tick tock." We quickly grabbed our huge books and started studying. Our test was to have a 15 minute conversation, in Navajo, and we each had to say at 30 sentences. After that was done, she let us get back to Revenge.

Emily was at the white haired man's house and he was going to kill Nolan if Emily didn't tell him where the evidence was. He went over to Nolan, held a knife up to his neck, and then Emily decided to speak. (Bold=White Haired man, Italicized=Emily, Underline equals Nolan so they are watching the show)

_The evidence that you want is in locker 428 of the Port Authority Bus Terminal. The orange key from my key chain will open it. _

**If that's true, what's to stop me from killing you right now?**

_I could be lying._

She's rather quite good at it.

_Or I could have programmed an email to alert the authorities. I would tell you how much time you have left, but you stole my watch. _

The man walked over to Emily's watch. " .God. Emily VanCamp is a bloody awesome actress! Look at that glare!" Bex said with amazement in her eyes.

"Bex…SHUT UP WE ARE MISSING THE SHOW!" Liz yelled. Yeah, you heard that right. Liz Sutton said that. She is really into this show. Well, the technical stuff the most.

**It's 2:30.**

_Then you have exactly one hour._

**David 'until forever' Victoria. **He was reading the back of her watch while walking over to her. **Your father didn't know what hit him, did he?**

_Tick Tock. _And with that he was off. Macey paused the show.

"Mom, you watched the finale already, didn't you?" she screamed.

Her mother screamed back, "Took you long enough to figure that out." We laughed then continued watching the show. It was so intense! This show has the amount of drama and backstabbing as Laguna Beach and One Tree Hill mixed together. We were at the part where Emily was battling the man. She had an ax against his head, in perfect position to kill the man that murdered her father. Then she had a flash back. She and her father were on a beach, setting a bird free that they had just saved. He said, "You know what I love most about you honey? The way you love. The fact that you love absolutely everything and absolutely everybody. Promise me you will never stop that." The Emily got up and started to leave. The man said, "I thought you came here to honor your father?" then she turned around to face him and said, "I just did."

Bex decided to scream at the part. "YOU GO EMILY THORNE! WOOOO!" We all shushed her again. She stuck her tongue out at us. We were at the end when the most unexpected thing happened. (A/N Don't worry I'm not telling. That, you have to find out on your own. Oh and in the next part it goes Bex, Macey, Liz, then Cammie.)

"What the Fudge!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"No Freaking Way!"

"Now that's how you end a season finale."

Macey got up from the bed and headed to her closet. "Now that we caught up with our Revenge, we need to pack! We leave for Blackthorne tomorrow at 4." We all gathered our clothes we bought from Paris and threw them into a suitcase. Well, 5 suitcases…each.

"Macey, I don't think my dad, or the headmaster of Blackthorne, will be too happy that we each have 5 suitcases," I said.

"Cam, how many times can I say it? If they are sending us to an enclosed Institute then expect a lot of baggage from us," she stated matter-of-factly. I just laughed and nodded. It was certainly true. What was awesome was that Blackthorne usually wears uniforms, but due to our presence, and the Gallagher Girls, there will be no uniforms all year except for P&E. I looked down at my hands and realized I still had my camera in my hand. I started looking through all the pictures we took in Paris. I started to tear up.

"Aww! Cammie what's wrong?" Liz said rushing over to me, everybody right on her tail.

"Just looking at these pictures makes me realize that going to this school; we are losing the one thing we all crave: freedom. There's no more going to work, or shooting a gun when we're pissed. No more day overnight trips to Paris. Free time with guys will just… dissolve," I said. By the end of my little speech, we were all in tears.

"Cammie, nothing and nobody will tear us apart. We will spend every amount of free time we have together…forever," Bex said. We all smiled and had a big group hug and continued looking through the pictures. Laughing erupted as we glanced back at a few hours ago. There were pictures of us on the plane doing our own thing. There were some of us wondering the stores, trying on hats and jewelry. There was even a beautiful picture of all us throwing coins into a wishing fountain. The one I loved the most though was one that my dad took. We were half way through our little shopping trip. We all had our arms linked together as were walking and laughing. It was taken from behind so you could see the sun shine on us and cast our shadows. Our arms were holding all our bags. It was simply the best picture ever.

"Girls you need to train a little more," Mrs. McHenry said as she walked in the room and threw us some workout clothes. "You girls leave for Blackthorne tomorrow, so today's my last day to whoop your butts into shape," she added with a sly grin.

"You're on, Melissa," I said.

"You just got yourself in a whole lot of trouble Cameron." With that we were off to train.


	9. Spilling Secrets

**A/N: My longest chapter so far! I wanted to make it extra-long just for you guys! I felt bad that you had to wait all day! I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow morning! **

**CPOV**

"DAD!" I yelled as I trudged through the house. I had bruises all over and I was incredibly sore. Let's just say, don't smack talk Mrs. McHenry. I heard my dad as he ran towards me.

"Oh my goodness! Pumpkin, are you okay? Who did this? I swear I will kick their butt! Speak to me!" My dad asked nervously. He was holding on to me with an iron grip.

"It's not too bad. I think I might just need some ice. I smack talked Mrs. McHenry before training yesterday-"

"Oh. Okay," my dad said then he let go of me and walked back to the kitchen to make lunch. I walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said as I stood next to him. "Aren't you going to get me ice like I thought you would? You sounded all nervous before?"

"You got legs. Plus, you know better than to smack talk a McHenry before training. Especially Melissa," he said then bit into a carrot.

"Ugh! Fine, what's for lunch?" I walked over to the freezer to get a bag of ice.

"Just your favorite," he said.

My face lit up. "Yayy! I love Mac & Cheese!" I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Oh," he said dropping the stirring spoon and running to the living room. He came back with a bag filled with tissue paper. "I got you a little going away gift." He handed me the bag. It wasn't a little going away gift. There were three things in that bag. I pulled the first thing out.

"Dad, it's beautiful! I've always wanted a charm bracelet." My dad exclaimed to me that each charm was a mission we went on together. I got to go on one with him every summer. I pulled the next item out. It was an envelope. I opened it and gasped. "500 dollars? Dad, why so much?"

"I won't be there when you need money and I want you to have enough for the year."

"Thanks dad!" I gave him another hug. I took out the third and final gift. It was a gun, but not just any gun. On one side of the handle, it had infinity times infinity on it. It was from the show revenge. It symbolized how much her father loved her. When my dad and I first started watching the show, he told me that's how much he loved me too. I started to tear up so much. I grabbed him into another hug. "Thank you so much daddy," I said into his shoulder.

"You're welcome pumpkin," he replied. We broke apart and had lunch. It was phenomenal as always although it's hard to screw up Mac & Cheese. When we were done, I went to my room to shower and change. I left my luggage at Macey's and just came to say goodbye to my dad. Apparently, Brain decided to go earlier. After I was done getting dressed my dad poked his head into my room.

"Uncle Joe is here to take you and the girls to Blackthorne," he said. I followed him to the door. I turned around and gave my dad one last final hug.

"I love you dad. Good luck on your mission on Wednesday," I said.

"I love you too honey. Now go show them boys what a Morgan can do," I gave him a smile then left with Uncle Joe. Macey, Bex, and Liz were already in the car. I hopped in and Soloman handed us blind folds.

"Joe, if you know us, you would know that we already know how to get there from here, so blindfolds are a waste of time," Bex said. She was totally bluffing. All we knew was that it was 2 hours away, but we had no idea how to get there.

"Baxter, if you know me, then you know when I know that you are bluffing," he stated. We groaned but took the blind folds. _Here we go off to Blackthorne. _

- 2 hours later-

We arrived at Blackthorne. Joe took our blindfolds off, and told us to follow him. It was 6:00so the boys were all eating. We snuck through the halls and made it to our room.

"Joe Soloman, you must be crazy if you think all of our stuff can fit in this pint sized room," Macey said.

"Then call me insane. You girls will just have to make it work. Now, you have tomorrow to explore the school, unnoticed of course. Then during breakfast on Tuesday, you girls and the Gallagher Girls will be introduced. I suggest you start unpacking. Knowing Ms. McHenry it will take a while to organize." That was the last thing he said before he left our dorm. Macey started to order us around and tell us where to put things. I didn't want to deal with an angry Macey, so I decided to start my tour a little early. The second I stepped out of the dorm, I went straight into spy mode. I stayed into shadows. I was unheard and undetected. Finally I found a secret passageway. I had no idea where it led, but the only way to find out is to follow it right? I was on my hands and knees for about an hour before I realized that this passageway was going to bring me nowhere. I climbed out and shimmied into the vent. I was army crawling through it when I started to hear voices.

"Man, that's stupid. I've only talked to her once and I thought she was a civilian!" one voice said. I looked around and I found out I was in the vent near a guy's dorm. I decided to eavesdrop. They don't call us spies for nothing. I scooted a little closer to the opening so I could hear better.

"Zach, shut the h**l up! We all know you seriously like that girl. You were totally hitting on her during the mission." I recognized that voice as Grant's. So I was right near Zach's room. That means Zach's voice was the first voice. I wondered who they were talking about.

"Oh like you weren't hitting on that cashier at five guys!" Zach yelled back. Wow. I had to tell Bex. He happens to be that cashier at five guys.

"She was hot. At least I have the balls to admit it!" Grant said back. "But stop getting off topic. We all know you liked her. Like a lot. More than a good spy should. Why can't you just admit it, Goode?"

"Fine. I admit it. I like her. She pretty and everything," Zach said. I couldn't be positive who he was talking about because I didn't see him until I compromised him. Zach walked up to Grant and looked him square in the eye with a very threatening look and said, "But listen here Newman. If you tell anyone, a single soul, I will beat you to a pulp, and I will get extra credit for it. You hear me?" I was shaken just by the look in Zach's eyes. What drove me crazy was the fact that Grant…laughed.

"Hahahaha! Whatever you say old pal," Grant replied. He ruffled his hair and Zach laughed too. They looked like brothers with the way they fought and made up. I remembered reading that Jonas was their other roommate, but I could see that he wasn't in the room. I wonder if they have the same brother relationship. "So, Goode," Grant said as he walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a cola for him then tossed one to Zach. _We better have one of those in our room, _I thought. "Who is the little lady who stole my pal's heart at first sight?" Grant asked.

"Well," Zach said then took a sip of his cola. "It took every ounce of training I had, and Jonas' help of course, but I figured out…her codename."

"That's it?" Grant said with disbelief. I know I should have left, but it was just getting so interesting! I could have sworn that he was talking about Macey. I mean she's 'pretty and everything' in his words.

"Hey! Her file is very well protected. That's all I got." Granted nodded his head understandingly and gestured for Zach to continue. I leaned forward slightly more intrigued.

"Her code name is…Chameleon."

**A/N: Sorry! Couldn't resist a cliffy! Tell me what you think! Oh and I decided that since you guys are amazing readers that I will do a sneak peek of the next chapter! I will do this from now on.**

**Sneak Peek:**

_The Gallagher Girls walked through the door, and we stayed behind for our cue._

"_Guys. You know what we have to do right?" I stated._

"_Uhh..wait for our cue then walk through those doors like WE WERE TOLD!" Liz said already feeling my vibe. _

"_No. We need to make a statement. We need to let them know who we are. We need…a GRAND entrance," I said with a sly grin._


	10. A GRAND entrance

**CPOV**

I sat there completely stunned. I zoned out the rest of their conversation. This was crazy. Zach Goode liked ME! I mean not that I cared. _Of course you care, _the little voice in my head said. I wanted to tell the voice in my head to shut the heck up. I mean I barely know the kid. Sure, I hacked his file and thought he was cute…okay maybe I did like him. Holy crap I had to get out of that vent and into my dorm ASAP. I got there unnoticed, thank goodness, and right when I was about to knock, the door swung open and a hand pulled me in.

"Where the bloody h**l have you been?"

"Language Baxter," I said while glaring at her.

"Sorry Cam, it's just that we have been worried sick! Do you know how long you've been gone?" Bex asked.

"2 hours and 53 minutes," I answered back.

"It was a rhetorical question! Anyway while you were off doing who knows what, our dinner arrived. It is seriously an advantage coming to school where its cover is snobby rich boys," Bex concluded. She went to go sit on her bed and read _Top fighting techniques done by Top spies. _I went over to where our dinner was and heated it in the microwave. It was a big juicy steak with a side of mashed potatoes with gravy and greens beans.

I got a great idea while looking at my dinner. I put on a smile and went to sit on my bed to eat. I took a bite of my steak. "So while you guys were organizing, I went to explore the school." I took a bite of my mashed potatoes next. Macey eyed me funny, but Bex was the one who spoke.

"What are you getting at Morgan?"

"Oh, Baxter. Don't be so impatient. Now, I hung around some vents and my ears happened to pick up some information almost as juicy as this steak," I said then took another bite of my steak. I continued eating while everyone stare at me. Liz finally said something.

"Well are you going to tell us that information, or do we have to guess?"

"Well guessing would be fun, but," I said. I took another bite of green beans. I swallowed then continued to talk. "I don't have that kind of time."

"Well tell us Ms. Cryptic!" Macey said.

"Grant thinks Bex is hot," I said nonchalantly. I finished off my dinner, then put it on the cart someone would come get tomorrow.

"That's AWESOME!" Macey screamed. She was grinning ear to ear. Liz looked up from her laptop.

"I think I missed something. How is that awesome?" Liz asked. Bex shot Macey a death glare, but Macey ignored it.

"Before we went to Cam's for hacking class, Bex came over to my place and would not shut her yapper about Grant. She kept saying how cool and hot he was. Now we know he feels the same way!" Macey was giddy. Bex I could tell was trying to hide her excitement, and Liz still looked utterly confused.

"Well after over hearing him and Zach's conversation, and this, I feel like I've landed in an episode of the Hills, so I'm going to bed. Night," I said then hopped into bed. I barely heard them reply before the world went black.

Monday was pretty boring. Since I had already explored the school, I had to show everything to the girls. Monday night the Gallagher girls arrived. We met all the girls and they were really nice. They told us that they were really impressed that we beat grades 7-11 of the Blackthorne Boys. We all hung out till curfew then went to bed.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET UP OR YOU WILL NO LONGER BE DRY!" I heard Macey yelling my ear. I shot out of bed only to see a bright yellow bucket dangling on top of me.

"Glad to see you show no mercy," I mumbled then went to get dressed.

"Girls, I had our clothes washed and dried from the day we went to Paris because I want us to wear those. They were really cute and we have to make a good first impression right?" Macey said.

"One they will never forget," Bex said as she grabbed her clothes and went to change.

65 minutes later, the Gallagher girls and we were waiting behind big doors that led to the Grand Hall where the boys were eating breakfast. The order of events was that Headmaster Steve was going to cue the Gallagher girls and my mother to come in. They would introduce themselves then he would cue us to come in.

While we were waiting I saw Bex listening to her IPod. "So what's your new song obsession?" I ask. Bex always had a certain song that she listened to non-stop for like a week.

"Sexy Chick by David Guetta. It's bloody awesome! Here listen," she said then handed me an ear phone. (A/N This song has curse words in it so don't listen to it if you can't listen to songs with curse words.) It hit me. _An impression they will never forget. _Then I heard Mr. Steve's cue for the Gallagher girls. We stood to the side as they walked through the doors.

"You guys know what we have to do right?" I said.

"Wait for the cue then walk through those doors like WE WERE TOLD!" Liz said, already knowing what I meant.

"No. We need to make a GRAND entrance. You said it yourselves guys. An impression they will never forget," I said with a sly grin.

"And what does the ever so manipulative Cameron Morgan have in mind?" Bex said.

"We use your song," is all I had to say for them to get the plan. We were going to play the song as we entered, so it added more flare to our entrance.

"Okay Liz, you made sure you can't turn it off at all without that remote right?" I said.

"Right, but Cammie, your always the one that wants to hide and be unseen. This plan doesn't exactly make you go unnoticed. So why do it?"

"1 reason. 5 words. 6 syllables," I said then looked away.

"Ticking your mother off isn't going to make your relationship with her any better," Liz stated.

"Who said I wanted it to be better, now start the music," I said. The music stared out really low. So low they are going to think they are imagining things. Then when he said, Yes I can her, it went a little louder. The next time it got louder was when he said she's nothing like the girl you ever seen before. Then it was full on blasting when he said the way that booty moves it I can't take it no more. Then we pushed the doors open when he said D**N GIRL! We strutted down the center of the Grand Hall while he said D**n she's a sexy chick. My mother's face was priceless. The boys were completely stunned. What surprised me the most was that the Gallagher girls were laughing and dancing to the song. When we got to the stage we started dancing with them. My mother must have fund the remote because the music cut off, and she was sending me a deathly glare.

"Well that was quite an entrance…" said the Headmaster. "EXCELLENT! That was just excellent. The most important thing to being a spy is to never get caught off guard, and you 4 just surprised a room full of highly trained spies. EXCELLENT!" he said. Now let me tell you something. I did not expect that. AT ALL. "Why don't you girls introduce your selves," he said then handed the microphone to Macey.

"I'm Macey McHenry, and yes my father is the senator. I'm on the CoveOps track and my code name is Peacock. I'm part of what you guys call 'The Chameleon's Crew'." Then she handed the microphone to Liz.

"I'm Liz Sutton. I'm on the research track and my code name is Bookwork. I'm also part of said 'crew'." Next it went to Bex.

"Bex Baxter here. I'm from London. I'm on the Coveops track. My code name is Duchess. As you can guess, I'm part of the Chameleon's 'crew'." Her accent was thick as she said every word. Lastly the microphone was handed to me.

All eyes were on me and being the Chameleon that I am, I didn't like it, but I brought this on myself. I put on a smile and began to speak. "My name is Cammie Morgan. Yes I am the headmistress' daughter, but I don't go to Gallagher. I'm homeschooled, and am trained by my friend's parents," I said. I saw some guys laugh lie I was a piece of trash that didn't know how to be a spy. I continued to speak. I eyed them all with an evil eye and a big grin. "I'm on the CoveOps track. My code name is Chameleon." I heard a much of gasp and all the laughter stopped. I decided to say one more thing. "Oh and one more thing. My 'crew' and I have been here since Sunday. You guys seriously need to brush up on your skills," I said then handed the microphone to Mr. Steve. The whole Grand Hall was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop in that place. _Now that's how you make a first impression. _

**Sneak Peek!**

"_You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" I yelled as Bex and Kevin walked up to the mat. _

"_Just because you're good undercover it doesn't mean you know anything about fighting," he said to Bex. Then I heard the teacher yell GO._

'_Boy is he going to regret this' was all I thought. _

**A/N: I really hope you like it! This is my longest chapter EVER! Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! And major dram next chapter!(; Oh and I am going to do Zach POV of the first few days in two chapters.**


	11. A woman I no longer know

**CPOV**

After we introduced ourselves, we went to go sit at the table reserved for us and the Gallagher girls. They all complemented us on our entrance, and told us we were amazing for having the guts to do that. I could feel my mother's icy cold glare burning a hole in my head, but I didn't care. I don't see how these nice girls can handle being around my mother all year, but I guess I'll find out because I have to do it too. The whole time we ate breakfast, the boys didn't say a word. It was kind of annoying. The Gallagher girls compared schedules with us. Bex, Macey, and I had P&E with some girls named Tina and Mick.

The five of us head to the P&E barn. They said they loved our outfits. I really liked these girls. They were super nice. We got to the P&E barn and the coach tossed us our new uniforms for P&E. We got changed then came out.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be having a little contest. Boys vs. Girls. Girls, pick your first fighter, and boys do the same." Coach Thompson said. We decided to send in Bex first to show these boys what they are dealing with.

"It's just a girl! I'll go first," said a boy named Kevin.

"You don't what you're getting yourself into!" I yelled as they stepped up to the mat.

"Just because your good undercover doesn't mean you know anything about fighting," Kevin said to Bex. Coach Thompson yelled GO!

_Boy is he going to regret this _was all I thought. Kevin started teasing Bex. She kicked him hard in the stomach. He started clutching his stomach. Bex did a roundhouse kick to his face. You could see the pain in his eyes. He threw a punch at Bex, but she caught it and twisted his arm. He tried to kick, but yet again Bex caught it. She spun his leg, and he went flying and landed on is back. He got up and charged at Bex. Bex did a round off then a back handspring off his shoulders. He turned around to swing a punch, but Bex kicked him in the nose then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and slammed him to the ground.

"Never mess with a Baxter," she said in his ear.

"Bex wins! Point to the girls," the coach said. Bex got off of Kevin and walked over to us.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! You beat him so bad!" Tina said.

"Please," Bex said and turned her head to see Zach and Grant carrying Kevin to the bench. "I went easy on him." P&E went on like this for a while. In the end the score was Girls: 8 Boys: 3. The only times the boys won was going against Tina and Mick. After P&E, I had COW with Bex and Liz. It was pretty boring. Then we had Chemistry. It may sound normal, but it's the really advanced kind. We had to create a poison and an antidote for it. My partner was Macey. We got an A in case you were wondering. Then we had lunch.

During the day, we became really close with the Gallagher girls so we sat with them at lunch. I sat at the end of the table with Bex next to me, Liz across from me, and Macey diagonal from me.

"MAIL CALL!" yelled our COW teacher, Mr. Lamb. He handed out mail to some of the girls. What I did not expect was for him to hand me a manila folder.

"Ms. Morgan, can you please make sure your mother gets this?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Of Course!" When he left I looked to see who the folder was from. It was from my dad. _What could he be sending my mom?_ I started to open it.

"Cammie, that's for your mom. You shouldn't open it," Liz said.

"Yeah I agree with Liz," Bex said.

"Ditto," is all Macey said.

"Guys, it's from my dad. When would my dad ever send my mom mail? It has to be important and I want to know what it is." I then continued to open the folder. It was a stack of papers, but on top was a letter. I decided to read it.

_Rachel,_

_Here are the divorce papers. It is official. I hope enjoy your new life. I am so sorry I couldn't give you the life you wanted and so very much deserved. A life with no worries, no threats, and no terrorist organizations. I feel absolutely horrible. I wish I didn't bring this into our family. If I could go back to that mission, that night, I would take back everything, so nobody would be harmed. I am so very sorry. I love you and hope that one day you will forgive me. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Matthew Morgan_

I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't know half the stuff he was talking about in this letter, but the last line stuck with me. He was sorry and he loves her. What more could she ask for? Without another word, I shoved the letter and papers back in the folder and stormed off to my mother's office. My friends knew not to follow me when I'm upset, so they didn't, but I could feel the presence of people following me. I ignored it and barged into my mother's office. Before she could question me, I started talking.

"Is it your goal in life to make dad feel like a piece of crap?" I said with an attitude.

"Excuse me, young lady?" my mother replied. I could tell she was already pissed, but I wasn't going to back down. I chucked the folder at her.

"Mail came," I said. She opened it. I pointed at the letter. "Dad tried as hard as he could to give you the life you wanted. He loved, no correction, LOVES you, and you can't forgive him! What is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"You need to mind your own business. Who gave you the right to open my mail?" she said. She did not sound like the woman who I knew 2 years ago when she lived with us. She had changed.

"Are you hiding something? You have to be to leave a man like Dad. He did everything for you!" I continued pretending like she didn't say anything. The tears were coming again, but there was no way I was going to cry in front of this woman. She laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, me? I'm not hiding anything, but why don't you ask your father?" she said. My face fell as did hers, like she was remembering a horrible memory. "Ask him what he is keeping from his little princess," she snarled. My face fell even more. "That's right. Daddy's not so perfect," she said. I walked up to her desk and slammed my hand on it then looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that," I said. I was disgusted with her. I opened the door and walked out. As I walked out I said, "Hope you enjoyed the show." Beside the door were Grant and Zach. They were the ones who were following me, and they were the ones who were listening through the door. I was so pissed and confused. I decided to go to the shooting range to blow off some steam. Luckily, I had free period right now. _Wow that woman knows how to ruin a good day. _

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_I was eating breakfast when Mr. Steve announced that the Gallagher girls would be joining us for the year. We were all shocked. They introduced themselves, but I couldn't concentrate. Where was the Chameleon? Then I heard music. What the h**l?_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And thank you soooooo much for all the good reviews! It made me sooo happy to read all of those yesterday and today. Zach's POV next chapter(:**


	12. Eavesdropping

**A/N: Okayy here's the next chapter. And also I have decided to answer reviews, so if you have a question, put it in your review and I will answer it in the next chapter. And thanks again for all the FANTASTIC reviews. It really makes my day to read all of these. **

**Ashley: I update at different times usually, but most of the time it's either in the afternoon or in the early evening. Sometimes if I'm really eager to get a chapter up, I will post it really late at night. So those are my usual updating times. **

**ZPOV**

I woke up on Tuesday morning feeling like crap. The past couple of days have been brutal. Although we did get the weekends off, normally, Mr. Solomon made us train because we were 'sloppy' as he put it. I got up and showered. When I got out, I combed my hair and got dressed. For some strange reason, our Headmaster, Mr. Steve, said that we did not need to wear our uniforms for the rest of the year, except in P&E.

I came out of the bathroom to see my three roommates. Yes, we usually have 3 to a dorm, but our headmaster said that we will have 4 in a dorm from now on to conserve space. It wasn't that bad because our new roommate was our other best friend Nick Cross.

The four of us headed down to the Grand Hall to have breakfast. We headed to the buffet then took our seats at our normal table. I was eating my breakfast when Mr. Steve announced that the Gallagher girls would be joining with us for the year. We were all shocked. They introduced themselves, but I couldn't concentrate. _Where is the Chameleon? With her training, shouldn't she be attending Gallagher? _ It looked like Mr. Steve was going to say something, but then I heard music. _What the h**l? _The music slowly got louder. I recognized the song. It was Sexy Chick by David Guetta. Hey, we do listen to music here. Pretty soon the music was blaring. I saw the headmistress of Gallagher start to freak and try to figure out where the music was coming from.

It was at the part in the song came where he said D**N GIRL, and when it did the doors swung open to reveal 4 girls. One I recognized as the Chameleon. They strutted down the middle of the Grand hall as the song went D**n she's a sexy chick. All I could think was that David could not be more right. The Chameleon's hair flowed as she walked with her friends. Her outfit made her look really pretty. _Holy crap. I'm falling for a girl I don't even know. _When they made it to the stage, they started dancing to the song with the Gallagher girls. I saw the Headmistress, known as Mrs. Morgan, grab a remote from a blonde girl's pocket, and then press a button. The music stopped. Everyone was silent until our headmaster spoke. You won't believe what he did. HE COMPLIMENTED THEM! He said that it was impressive that they surprised a room full of spies. He then handed the microphone to the girls so they could introduce themselves. I zoned out, and kept looking at the Chameleon. She was so beautiful just standing there. Not that I would ever admit that. I was known as the cocky, cool kid, not the mushy, in-love kid. Finally the microphone was handed to her.

"My name is Cammie Morgan," she started. Hey, I finally found out her name. "Yes I am the headmistress' daughter, but I don't go to Gallagher. I am homeschooled, and am trained by my friend's parents." I heard some guys laugh and say stuff like she can't be a good spy, and parents? There is no way she got good training from them. They obviously have no idea who she is. I saw Cammie give them the evil eye and a big grin. She continued to speak. "I'm on the CoveOps track. My code name is Chameleon," and with that everyone fell silent. Everyone in our school knew how good the Chameleon was, but what we didn't know was that she was a girl. I was just as shocked when I first found out. "Oh and one more thing," she said. _Oh great, now what? _"My 'crew' and I have been here since Sunday. You guys seriously need to brush up on your skills." Then she handed the microphone to Mr. Steve. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I wasn't quiet out of shock; I was quiet out of fear. You heard that right. I, ZACH GOODE, was scared. What if she overheard my conversation with Grant on Sunday night? I admitted to liking her! But that couldn't have happened. The only way to hear would be through the vents and no girl goes crawling through the vents for fun.

Everyone was silent the rest of breakfast. First I had P&E. I had it with Grant and some other guys. Lucky for us, we had Cammie Bex and Macey in our class. YAYYY!(note sarcasm) P&E sucked. Bex beat the crap out of Kevin first and then the only other time the guys won was against these girls named Tina and Mick. After that I had Technology and Hacking then Disguises and Covers. They were incredibly boring. Grant, Jonas and I headed down to lunch. We sat a couple table away from the girls.

"Mail Call!" yelled our COW teacher, Mr. Lamb. He handed some mail to the girls then came to us. I noticed he handed Cammie her mother's mail then asked her to give it to her. The second he walked away, she started to open it. Her friends said not to, but obviously she decided to not listen. She said something about her dad, but I couldn't catch it. From the folder, she pulled out a stuck of papers. She started reading the top paper. The next thing I know, she is shoving the papers back in the folder then storming off with them. Surprisingly, her friends didn't follow. As if they knew better than to follow her, however Grant had a different idea.

"C'mon Zach! Let's go follow her," Grant whispered to me.

"Grant, I don't think that's a good idea. She looked pissed and would be even more pissed if we followed her," I stated even though it was really tempting.

"Fine. You stay behind. I'm going to find out about this family drama," Grant said. He walked out of the grand hall and started following Cammie. I decided to go to because I wanted to know what was up too. I caught up with Grant, who was right behind Cammie. When she entered her mother's office, we ran up to the door and pressed our ears against it.

"Is it your goal in life to make dad feel like a piece of crap?" Cammie said with an attitude. Wow she has guts to talk like that to a headmistress; yet again it is her mother.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Her mother replied. I could tell she was pissed. I heard a whiz of air. I'm guessing Cammie chucked the folder at her.

"Mail came," Cammie said. "Dad tried as hard as he could to give you the life you wanted. He loved, no correction, LOVES you, and you can't forgive him! What is wrong with you?" Cammie yelled.

"You need to mind your own business. Who gave you the right to open my mail?" Mrs. Morgan said.

"Are you hiding something? You have to be to leave a man like Dad. He did everything for you!" Cammie continued pretending like she didn't say anything. Cammie's mom laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh, me? I'm not hiding anything, but why don't you ask your father?" Her mom said. "Ask him what he is keeping from his little princess," she snarled. "That's right. Daddy's not so perfect," she said. I heard Cammie walk up to her desk and slam her hand on it.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that," She said. I heard her start stomping back to the door. I looked at Grant, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. _What the h**l do we do? _We stood beside the door, hoping that she was so mad that she would storm pass us without a second look. That hope failed, for when she opened the door she said "Hope you enjoyed the show," then continued walking.

"Look what you did Grant," I said as we started to walk back. "Now she hates me!"

"Dude, chill. She was just really pissed, and obviously so are you. I'm sure she will forget about it soon. We have free period so why don't you go shooting to clear your head. Everyone hates a pissy Zach," Grant said. I agreed and headed off to the shooting range.

I grabbed a gun from the gun case and started heading towards the targets. Then, I heard talking. I poked my head around the corner to see Cammie and the new kid, Brain, talking. I really shouldn't eavesdrop, but come on. That takes all the fun out of being a spy.

**SNEAK PEEK**

"_Why did I just tell you all of that?" I asked._

"_Maybe, because you trust me," he answered. In my mind I couldn't help but wonder if that was true. I just met him, but I felt like I could trust him the second we started talking. I really had to think though. Can I really trust Zach Goode?_

**A/N: You like? Tell me what you think! I will do one more chapter today because I can't update tomorrow. I'M SO SORRY, but I'm doing a family thing all day tomorrow. **


	13. The shooting range

**A/N: Sorry! I was supposed to post this yesterday but I ran out of time and I was gone all day! Please forgive me! Also, little Zammie in here. (: Here are the answers to your questions.**

**LoudProud: The sneak peeks are just something that happens in the moment. I know where the story is heading, but I still need to write the details. So, no, the chapters are not prewritten. **

**Cammie-the-Chameleon: Macey does end up with someone, but I am not going to give away who, yet.(; And Brain is Cammie's bro so of course he is a good guy(:**

**Ashley: Cammie doesn't know how she feels about Zach. She thinks she likes him, but she barely knows him. **

**xXxGGirlxXx: First I want to say thank you so much for your reviews. Most people who just start reading the story only review the latest chapter, but you reviewed every chapter so thank you. And in this story, Blackthorne is for spies, but their classes are a little different from Gallagher, like they have target practice and Gallagher doesn't. Oh yeah, and embardle poo was supposed to be emerald polo. **

**CPOV**

I shot another shot. I wasn't doing too well, but I never did when I was pissed.

"You need to relax a little," a voice said. I turned around to see the one and only, Brain Morgan.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Brain? I'm really not in the mood for your antics," I said then turned back to shoot again. I was a little off the bulls eye.

"Well, somebody needs to teach you how to aim better when you're mad, and who is better than your brother to help?" he said. "Now you need to relax your shoulders," he said. I sighed and followed his orders. I shot again and hit it right on the money.

"Thanks Brian," I said.

"No problem little sis. Now why are you so upset?" he asked. He stepped up to the platform next to me and made a shot.

"You're the spy, you figure it out," I stated then continued shooting. He lowered his gun and sighed.

"Cam, you need to at least try to get along with mom. We are going to be with her for the rest of the year," he said. I stopped shooting. I stared into the distance. I finally asked the question that was inside my head since my talk with my mother.

"Do you think dad is keeping something from us Brain?" I said still not making eye contact. I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was surprised by my question, but then it seemed to set it.

"Does this have something to do with what mom said?" he asked. I nodded. "Our parents are spies Cammie. They can't tell us everything. You of all people should know that," He said then he left. He was right. I should know that. In fact, I DO know that, but I just don't want to believe it. I certainly don't want to believe that my father is keeping stuff from me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch being broken. I held up my gun and pointed it in that direction, ready for an attack. What I did not expect to see was Zach. I lowered my gun and turned back to the targets.

"Haven't you done enough eavesdropping for today," I said.

"I was not eavesdropping," he lied.

"Oh so Blackthorne Boys just hang in the bushes for fun?" I asked then fired a shot.

"Nice shot. Do you shoot often?" he said changing the subject.

I turned around to face him. "I don't even know you. Why are you here?" I asked. I wanted to know why he followed me AGAIN. I mean I knew he liked me, but I was in one of my moods, and he liking me was not an excuse for following me like a stalker.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Goode, Zach Goode." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. He held his hand out and I was debating whether to shake it or break it.

"Going all James Bond on me huh? Well I'm Morgan, Cammie Morgan," I said while shaking his hand.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Actually, why are YOU here?" I said.

He chuckled. "I come here to clear my head or blow off some steam when I'm pissed," he said then stepped up to the platform.

"Well there's one thing we have in common," I said.

He fired a shot. I mirrored it. He looked impressed, but only for like half a second.

"So what is there to know about the famous Chameleon," he said.

"Depends on why you want to know," I replied.

He turned his head towards me and there was a smirk. "Well I just wanted to know some stuff about the girl that is practically a legacy at age 16," he said.

I laughed then turned to face him. "Well basically all you need to know, I said this morning. I'm homeschooled, and my friend's parents and my dad train me and my friends."

"Who are your friend's parents?" he asked.

"You think I just give away identities? Nice try, Goode" I said then started shooting again.

"Oh come on. We're all on the same side. At least tell me who the friends are, then I could easily guess their parents," He said.

"No way. That's classified," I said with a smirk of my own.

He smirked again. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that your friends are Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton. So that would mean that you are trained by Agent McHenry, Both the Baxters and Suttons, and Agent Morgan, otherwise known as your dad." He said and smirked…again. Wow that smirk was getting really annoying.

"Congrats. You figured out what everybody else did this morning," I replied. "What about you? What is there to know about Zachary Goode?" I asked. He stopped shooting.

"Not much. Both my parents died on a mission 4 years ago. I live with my aunt when I'm not here, and I'm top of my class," he said. I didn't know what to say. I decided to play it cool, and not give sympathy. I know I hate it when people give off sympathy when they don't even know a person.

"So top of your class, huh? Not for long," I said then went back to shooting. I kept missing the bull's eye and it was bugging me, so I started doing worse because my anger was getting to me.

Zach laughed. "You're making a bad habit out of that," He said. I gave him a look as if to say 'what do you mean?' He walked over to my platform and came behind me. "You need to relax your shoulders," he said then it his hands on my shoulders to relax them. "Keep your eye on the target," he continued and I aimed. Let me tell you. It is very hard to aim when the guy you possibly like, has his hands on your shoulders. "Fire," he whispered in my ear and I swear it sent shivers down me, but I didn't show it. I fired and it landed right where it was supposed to. Zach kept his hands on my shoulders a little longer than necessary, but pulled away after a little. He leaned on the rail that separates the two platforms. "So tell me more about yourself. I know there's more to the story," he said and I could tell he was talking about when he was eavesdropping on me.

I looked down at the ground. "Recently divorced parents, protective older brother who is also new here. He is a senior. My dad is pilot when he is not on missions, and I don't know what the heck my mom does when she's not working," I said.

"I'm guessing you and your mom don't get along," he said.

I looked up. "You would be guessing correctly," I said.

"Well where do you live?" he asked.

"Dulles airport. When my mom was with us, she said it was better to spend time with the family and be guarded by a lot of security. I have absolutely no idea what that is about." I stated.

"Somebody knows," he said ever so quietly. I knew it was true.

"Yeah, but I'm just not that somebody," I said.

"Sounds like the Chameleon lives a tough life," he said. Then it dawned on me. I just told this kid, that I barely knew, my life story. It just came out so easily. Talking to him felt like the easiest thing in the world. I could talk to him like we have known each other forever. "Why did I just tell you all of that?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Maybe, because you trust me," he said. In my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if that was true. I just met him, but I felt like I could trust him the second we started talking. I really had to think though. Can I really trust Zach Goode?

"Maybe," I said. I decided I had enough shooting for today. I started to walk back to my room, and then I turned around. "You know, you're alright Goode," I said.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself Morgan," he replied then winked at me. I smiled then felt a blush creeping up, so I quickly turned around and started walking again. It was official. I liked Zachary Goode.

"Well wasn't that just adorable," a voice said. I turned around.

"Oh. My. God," I said. "Brain, would you stop showing up out of nowhere!" I said a little annoyed that he surprised me.

"Aww does my little Cammie have a crush on Zach?" he said while ruffling my hair. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back then shoved him to the ground and sat on his back.

"Tell a single soul and I will personally kill you with just a paper clip and toothpaste," I whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything so I twisted his arm harder.

"Owww! Okay whatever you say Cam just get off of me!" he basically yelled. I smiled sweetly, got off of him then walked back to my room.

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"_Hey Zach! Could you help me with something?" I asked him._

"_Sure, anything for you Cams," he replied. I zoned out for a second. He just said he would do anything for me! How sweet! My thoughts were interrupted by Zach. "Cammie, you there?" he asked._

"_Oh right. Well you know this school pretty well right?" I asked._

"_Yeah, like the back of my hand. Why?"_

"_I need your help," I said slightly unsure of how he would respond to my next sentence._

"_With what?" he asked._

"_I want to sneak out." _

**A/N: Here you go fellow reviewers! I will try my best to post another chapter by tonight, and if not then by tomorrow morning. Tell me what you think! **


	14. The Ball

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating! I wrote an extra-long chapter just for you guys! It's over 2000 words! Please forgive me. Thank you reviewers! It warms my heart to see people say they love my writing! And yes I meant Brian not Brain. Sorry about that. **

**Ashley: I'm not sure if Brian will end up with someone. If you guys want, I can make him!**

**Vote in your review if you want Brian to end up with someone!**

**CPOV**

It's been 2 weeks since the shooting range and the Blackthorne boys and I are really close. Grant is like another protective older brother. Jonas is like a little brother to me; I am 6 months older than him. Nick is also like a protective older brother. Zach is one of my best friends although I wish we were more, not that I would ever admit it. Also, Bex and Grant like each other, but aren't officially dating yet, Jonas and Liz have crushes on each, but are too shy to admit it, and Macey and Nick have been dating for 2 days now. Zach hangs with me like I'm his best friend and nothing more. I kind of feel like he lost interest in me. As you can see, a lot has changed over 2 weeks, but one thing hasn't. My mother's words still rang in my head. _Why don't you ask him what he's keeping from his little princess? _What was that supposed to mean? What could my father possibly be hiding from me?

I sat at lunch lost in thought. I must have looked pretty obvious because next thing I knew Zach asked me, "What are you thinking about?"

I turned to face him. "Nothing, just the big announcement Joe said he was making today," I said. That wasn't an entire lie. It was one of my thoughts, just not the dominant one. We talked a little and then Bex came bursting through the doors.

"Oh my goodness Cammie! You will never guess what just happened!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Grant asked you to be his girlfriend," I stated. I knew because Grant asked me if he should or not.

"YES!" she said, and then the rest of our gang joined us for lunch. We talked and laughed, and it was really fun. Then Joe walked up to the podium.

"Attention students, I have a very important announcement," he said and that got everyone's attention. "This year we will be holding a ball. It is both for your enjoyment and it is also a test. Now this is not some ordinary ball; it is a masquerade. You will have masks of two kinds. Actual masks, and covers. Next period you will be fitted for tuxedos and dresses. It is this Friday. Carry on," and then he left the podium.

"This is awesome! Finally an excuse to doll you guys up!" Macey said with excitement.

"Oh joy!" I said with sarcasm.

"Come on Cammie. It can't be that bad," Zach said.

"Obviously you don't know Macey," I said. The bell rang and lunch was over. We had free period, but we had to get fitted.

All of us were waiting to get fitted. They called up Macey and Nick. I walked over to Zach. I needed help with something, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey Zach! Can you help me with something," I asked as I walked over to him.

"Sure, anything for you Cams," he replied. I zone out for a minute. He just said he would do anything for me! How sweet! My thoughts were interrupted by Zach. "Cammie, you there?"

"Oh right. You know this school pretty well right?" I asked.

"Yeah, like the back of my hand. Why?"

"I need your help," I said slightly unsure on how he would respond to my next sentence.

"With what?"

"I want to sneak out," I whispered.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" he basically screamed. I shushed him and told everyone to mind their own business. "Why do you want to sneak out?" he asked more calmly this time.

"I need to go back to Dulles and search my dad's office," I said.

"What are you looking for in your dad's office?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied.

"I don't know Cammie. It seems dangerous, and the security is really tough, and if we get caught-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Please Zach! It is really important to me," I said with puppy dog eyes.

Zach sighed. "Okay fine. I'll help you sneak out," he agreed.

"Thank you so much, Zach!" I said and then I hugged him. The hug lasted a little longer than it should have. Now is probably not the time to say it felt so good to be in his arms, but it's so true! We pulled apart. We were just staring at each other.

"Cammie, I-"he started, but was cut off by Mrs. Kutchi, the woman fitting us for our dresses.

"Zach and Cammie! Your turn!" she screamed. I never will know what Zach was going to say, but oh well.

I stepped up to the podium and they started sizing me. My dress was a black, strapless, knee length dress. It was really pretty, but it was not something that a chameleon like me would wear. That's the thing though. Friday I would be somebody else. I would not be the Chameleon.

Time skip to Friday!

I finished putting on my make up and walked out of the bathroom. My cover was McKayla Machee. She was a college student who loved to perform/sing. I was really upset with that part, and I knew my mother had planned it. I loved to sing, but I hated doing it in front of people; the reason I am the Chameleon.

I slipped on my sparkling black mask then took a look at my roommates. They were stunning. Macey wore a floor length, red dress with a red mask. Liz wore a one shoulder, floor length white sparkling dress with a white mask. Bex wore a strapless, knee length purple dress with a purple mask. All of their hair was beautiful.

"Cam! You look amazing!" Bex said.

"Thanks! So do all of you!" I said.

We all exited our room and headed towards the grand hall. When we walked in, I was shocked. The grand hall looked absolutely beautiful! Lovely chandeliers hung from the ceiling and sparkled. There were drapes and table clothes and it just looked amazing.

All my friends split up to find their dates. Even though we had covers, you could bring a date. I walked over to the refreshments table and grabbed a cup of punch.

"Why hello there," I heard behind me. I turned around to see none other than Zach. "I don't believe we have met. I'm James," he said.

"Hello James," I said very politely. "I'm McKayla."

"It's nice to meet you McKayla. Tell me about yourself," 'James' said.

"I'm a college student at JMU. I am majoring in the performing arts," I replied.

"So will I be able to see you perform tonight?" he asked. Zach knew I hated performing in public.

"I'm afraid not, James," I said slightly smirking. He set his drink down on the table.

"Well McKayla, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"You certainly may," I replied. He pulled me to the dance floor and we started dancing.

"Ready for tonight?" he whispered in my ear. We were planning on sneaking out after the ball.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said back, barely moving my lips. If we were caught even talking about this, we would be dead.

"We don't have to do this Cammie," he said. I looked up into his eyes and saw worry.

"But I do," I whispered back. "I need to know," I said. We were looking into each other's eyes again. We had stopped dancing and we were just standing there, in the middle of the dance floor. I saw Zach slightly move in. NO WAY! Zach was going to kiss me! I was mentally freaking out, but on the outside I was calm. I started to move in too. When our lips were centimeters apart, I heard my mom talk.

"Welcome!" she said. We jumped apart because we were startled. Yes, being the spies that we are we shouldn't have been startled, but at the moment we weren't spies. We were a boy and a girl about to kiss. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to this ball!" she said. Her cover was that it was the grand opening of her restaurant or something so she threw a ball. I looked around and saw Macey, Bex and Liz coming my way. They had a worried look on their faces. _Oh crap _I thought.

"Guys what's going on?" I whispered. My mom was still talking, but I wasn't listening.

"McKayla," Macey said, using my cover name just in case someone overheard us. "We heard Mrs. VanCamp (my mom) is going to ask you to perform since you love singing," she said, trying to act calm. I look of terror came across my face. Why would my mom do that? Is she seeing if I can keep my cover even if it means I have to do something I hate?

"Will you guys come on stage with me if that's true?" I asked. They all nodded.

"It is my pleasure to introduce an upcoming star from JMU, Ms. Mckayla Machee!" she said then gestured towards me. The girls and I started walking towards her. I put a smile on my face, but on the inside I was dying. Everyone clapped as we made our way towards my mom.

"Ms. Machee, I heard you love to sing, so would you do us the honors, and sing us a song?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. I tensed a little, but then smiled.

"I would love to!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

My mom handed me an IPod then said, "Pick any song." I walked over to the stage with Macey, Bex, and Liz right behind me. They went to the three microphones that were set up for background singers and I went to the one up front. The light hit me, though I would never admit it, I was terrified. I looked back a Bex and nodded, and she started the song. (A/N You should listen to the song It's like the BEST song ever! It's my favorite song! It's called Where Have You Been By Rihanna.)

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

**I became more into it, so you could tell I loved performing.**

Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

**The girls started doing the yeah's in the background.**

Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life

**During this part, there was no singing. Everyone was dancing and looked like they really enjoyed it.**

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

**The girls did the yeah's here.**

Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life

**I was dancing around the stage, and it really looked like I loved it.**  
[Beat Break]

Where have you been, all my life

You can have me all you want  
Any way, any day  
To show me where you are tonight

**The girls did more yeah's and I was holding other yeah's and oh's. ****  
**

I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

Everyone was clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs for me. I bowed and thanked them.

"I also want to thank Mrs. VanCamp for this wonderful opportunity," I said then faced my mother. She knew I wasn't thankful, but she smiled back. We walked off stage, and headed back towards the boys. As I walked back, they all told me how good I was and I thanked them.

"You did amazing McKayla," Zach said.

"Thanks James," I said and I hugged him.

"You have that evil glint in your eyes, what are you planning?" he whispered. We pulled apart and spoke barely moving my lips.

"Let's just say my mom better watch out. Revenge is coming her way," I said. Then I turned towards my mom, smiled, and waved.

**SNEAK PEEK**

"_Cammie, there's something I need to tell you," Zach said. _

"_Zach, as much as I would love to hear it, we are in a closet, with somebody outside so we should really-" he cut me off with a kiss. It was sweet and tender and his lips felt amazing. _

"_You should learn to stop talking," he said. I smiled and he bent down to kiss me again, but then the doors opened. We fell down because we were leaning against it. I looked up to see who it was._

_Oh crap. _

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SOORY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! I was incredibly busy! I will try my hardest to get two chapters up tomorrow! Again I'm soooooo sorry!**


	15. Sneaking Out

**A/N: Here's the next Chappy! Also, I'm making another story, but I need help with some stuff so PLEASE go answer my polls at my page. PLEASE it would really help! Thanks again to all the reviewers(: Here are you answers.**

**Ashley: I would say that everyone gets along with Brian. He's seems like the popular kind of guy, but everyone admires that he is nice to his little sister, Cammie. **

**Also vote says that Brian will end up with someone! But that will be in the future. (:**

**CPOV **

The rest of the dance was pretty normal. Solomon came around and asked us questions to make sure we were paying attention and sticking to our covers. Finally, the last song of the night came on.

"You know McKayla," I heard Zach say behind me. I turned around. "We never got to finish our dance." He extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course, James," I answered and took his hand. It was a slow song so I snaked my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist.

"Are you sure about this Cam?" he asked.

"Zach I'll be fine! It's not like we are sneaking out to do a life-threatening mission. We are just sneaking out to go to my old home," I stated.

We continued to sway to the music. "I'm just worried about you Cammie. You have no idea how much trouble we can get into if we get caught," he said while looking into my eyes.

"That's a simple problem with a simple solution," I said.

"That would be…"

"We don't get caught," I said like it was so simple.

"Very funny."

"I know. I'm hysterical."

"Don't get you ego up, Morgan."

"Like you have room to talk, Goode."

We continued to dance. The song seemed to take forever to end. Eventually, it ended and we all headed back to our rooms. All of our friends knew what we were doing, and they were going to cover for us.

"Okay, so Cammie and Zach, listen up," Liz said when Zach and the guys had arrived in our room. The others had changed into their pajamas while Zach and I changed into our black spy get-up. Zach was wearing black jeans and a fitted black shirt. Not going to lie, the shirt fit him well…really well. I was wearing a pair of black soffee shorts and a long sleeve black shirt with black converse. I also pulled my hair into a high ponytail. "All of us will be in this room, communicating with you guys through these comms units," Liz said while handing us comms. "I will also be able to tell you when a camera is coming and stuff. Also, once you get off school grounds, there is a black convertible that you guys can use to drive to the airport." Liz threw Zach the keys to the car.

"How did you get the keys to a black convertible?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Joe won't be happy when he can't find his keys," Bex said with a sly grin. "Now go! There is a rope hanging out our window. You guys have 6 hours to get there and back, and remember that it's a two hour trip."

"Not with my driving," Zach said while twirling the keys and smirking. I snatched the keys from him.

"Which is exactly why I'LL be driving. Now let's go!" I said. Zach was the first to climb out the window then me. Our room was on the 3rd floor, so we didn't have that much to climb down. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole in my butt. I turned around to see Zach staring at me. I smirked. "Happy with what you see?" I asked.

Zach smirked. "Ecstatic." I rolled my eyes and we continued to climb down. When we reached the ground, Liz directed us through Blackthorne. It took us 20 minutes to get to the car. "Okay, Cam you have to drive fast! If it takes us two hours to get there and 40 minutes to get through Blackthorne that only gives us an hour and twenty minutes to search your house," Zach said.

"Congrats! You can do Math! Now chill, I know how to drive. I do have my license," I stated then slammed my foot on the gas. The car took off at 85 miles an hour.

"CAMMIE! WHAT THE HECK?! SLOW DOWN!" Zach yelled. I slowed down to 65 miles an hour.

"Sissy…" I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that," Zach said.

"Good," I said. We drove in silence for about 30 minutes.

"So why exactly are we sneaking out to go to the airport again?" Zach asked.

I gripped the wheel a little tighter and stared into the distance. "Arguments were made, words were exchanged, and now I'm just looking for answers," I said. Zach placed his hand on my thigh and I stiffened.

"Relax," he said. I took a deep breath then let it out. I also loosened my grip on the steering wheel. "There you go," Zach said. We drove in silence for about 5 more minutes before I realized that Zach's hand was still on my thigh.

"Umm…Zach," said then nodded towards his hand.

"Oh sorry," he replied then took his hand away. My thigh suddenly felt cold and I missed his hand there, but I was NOT about to admit that. We drove in silence the rest of the way there. We parked the car and got out.

"So how do you plan on getting in? We could climb through a window, or we can hack the security and-"

"Or I can flash them this, and they will let us in," I said while holding up my pass. My dad gave it to me, so that whenever I went to Macey, Bex and Liz's hotel, I could get in the back way no problem. I walked up to the back door.

"Hey Barry," I said while walking up to the guard at the door and showing him my pass.

"Hey Cammie. It's a little late to be coming by isn't it? And don't you go to a school two hours away now?" Barry asked.

"Oh Barry, its only 1:20 am. And I came by to grab a few things, but don't tell my dad please. I'm not supposed to be back for a couple of days, but I really need something," I said while giving him puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist. Barry is a good friend of the family and a very good operative, but he is such a softy.

"Okay, fine I won't tell, but don't do anything that will get you into trouble," he said as I walked through the door and down the hall.

"No promises!" I yelled back. I heard him laugh and then close the door.

"Close friend?" Zach asked.

"You could say that," I replied. We walked down the hall and I finally got to our door. The door to our 'house' in the airport. I slid my pass and the door unlocked. I opened it and immediately felt at home.

"Nice place," Zach said.

"Thanks. Now follow me to my dad's office. That would be the best place to look," I said while walking towards the back of the house. We got to the door and I punched in the code in the keypad. It was my parent's anniversary. 4.16.92. When I punched in the code, I used more force than necessary. I couldn't believe he still had that passcode. I don't know why he loves her. I opened the door and walked over to his desk.

"I know you will hate me after I say this," Zach said while looking through the bookcase.

"Continue…" I said as I rummaged through a drawer.

"I really need to know what we are looking for if you want my help."

I looked up and locked eyes with him. "It's a long story, Zach, that I don't have time to explain. Just stand guard while I look around," I said. He nodded and headed towards the door. It was only 2 minutes later until Zach came back.

"Problem Chameleon," he whispered.

"Does the problem have to do with the reason your whispering?" I whispered back.

"Yes. I just heard someone swipe a pass outside your door, and I'm pretty sure they are in your house now and coming this way!" he whispered/yelled.

"Dang it! Okay, follow me!" I said. I shoved the papers I was looking at back in the drawer and pushed Zach into the closet nearby and went inside myself. We were quiet for a few minutes, and then I heard footsteps outside the door. To make things worse, Zach and I were pressed against each other due to the lack of space in the closet, and it was incredibly awkward. I tried to maneuver myself, but failed and tripped. Zach caught me and I landed in his arms. I looked up and we stared into each other's eyes. _Wow this is happening a lot_ I thought to myself.

"Cammie, there's something I need to tell you," Zach said.

"Zach, as much as I would love to hear it, we are in a closet, with somebody outside, so we should really-" he cut me off with a kiss. It was sweet and tender and his lips felt amazing. He put his hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck.

"You should learn to stop talking," he said. We both smiled and he bent down to kiss me again, but the door opened. We fell down because we were leaning against the door. I looked up to see who it was.

_Oh crap. _

**SNEAK PEEK!**

"_Cammie it's probably not what you think," I said._

"_Zach! It's right here in black and white in this folder!" she screamed. _

"_Cammie, it could be a misunderstanding."_

"_What if it's not," she said while looking up at me. "What if it's the truth?" _

**A/N: Teehee! I couldn't resist a cliffy! I'll try to update either tonight or tomorrow! Next chapter is Zach POV! **


	16. A Long Night

**A/N: I'm Back! Here is the next chapter in Zach's POV! Also thank you for the loving reviews(: Please do my poll! Go to my profile and it should be at the top. PLEASE! Thanks! **

**ZPOV**

"Hey squirt," a woman said. I'm assuming she is the one that opened the door and ruined my moment with Cammie.

"Aunt Abby!" Cammie yelled and then stood up and hugged her aunt.

"Are you going to introduce me to the guy you were in a closet with?" her aunt said with her eye brows raised. Cammie laughed.

"We were hiding because we heard someone. Anyway, Abby this is Zach. Zach this is my mom's sister Abby," Cammie explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Zach," Abby said as she shook my hand. I agreed and gave Cammie a funny look. She smiled and laughed.

"Just because I hate my mom doesn't mean I hate her sister," she said. I nodded. Abby looked at us then spoke.

"Judging by your outfit choice and you comms unit, I'm guessing you guys aren't supposed to be here. And there is the fact that you were hiding when you heard someone coming."

"We snuck out of Blackthorne, a school for spies, and came here. I came to look for something. Why are you here?" Cammie asked.

"I came by to ask your father something," Abby replied. Then she turned serious. "Cammie, is this something you're looking for have anything to do with something your mother said?" Cammie sighed then looked down.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Cam, you broke out of a spy school, risking expulsion, and brought a boy along. You wouldn't do that for just any 'something'. What did Rachel say?" I stood there just watching their conversation go back and forth. Cammie looked up and there was anger and tears in her eyes. Her face was stone hard.

"She said that my father was hiding something from me. Is that true Abby? Just tell me because I'm done playing games. I want answers," she said. Abby sighed.

"I'm afraid this isn't my game to play. Now I'll leave and pretend I didn't see you, but don't do anything rash Cammie," her aunt said.

"I'll let you leave without questioning you under one condition," Cammie said, still completely serious. Her aunt chuckled.

"And what would that be Cammie?"

"I get to continue my search." He aunt sighed and then was quiet. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"You have 15 minutes before your father gets back. Be done before then or you get caught, sent back to Blackthorne, and who knows what after that," her aunt said then slipped out the door.

"Let's go we don't have much time," Cammie said and started frantically looking through papers.

"Didn't your aunt just say we have 15 minutes?" I asked, genially confused.

"She lied. Her pupils dilated. I don't when my dad will be back so we have to hurry. Stand guard." She seemed upset so I decided not to test her. I waited by the door for five minutes before I heard a gasp. I turned around and Cammie was clutching a file.

"Oh my god," I heard her whisper. I ran over to her.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"It can't be," she said under her breath, still staring at the file. I finally looked down at the file. _Holy shiz._ The file had CIRCLE OF CAVAN written in big letters across it.

- Time Skip -

Cammie was speeding on the way back to Blackthorne.

"Cammie, maybe it's not what you think it," I said trying to calm her down. She was really pissed. She was practically going 90 miles an hour.

"Then explain this," she said and flung the file at me as she drove. "Explain why my dad has so much information about a terrorist organization." She kept her eyes on the road, but I could see hurt in them. "My dad's a traitor." I had heard enough. I jerked the wheel and slammed my foot on the break. The car stopped so suddenly that if you weren't wearing a seatbelt, you would have gone flying through the windshield.

"WHAT THE HECK ZACH?!" Cammie yelled at me.

"Cam, I don't know your dad. I don't know your relationship with him, but I know you, and I know that you most likely got all your traits from him. Now you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Neither is your dad," I said. "This could all be a misunderstanding." Through my whole little speech Cammie didn't make eye contact with me. When she finally did, I saw that tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks. I have seen many different sides of Cammie. I've seen pissed Cammie, happy Cammie, focused Cammie, but one I have never seen, and hoped to never see, was hurt/sad Cammie. She looked at me with those big blue eyes that slowly had tears coming out of them.

"What if it's not," she said. "What if it's truth?"

"Cammie, we don't know anything. We haven't read into it. We will bring the file back to the gang and have them check it out, but don't jump to conclusions. Not yet," I said.

"I'm scared Zach," Cammie said. I did not expect that. I patted my lap, and she came and sat down. She curled up and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"These past two weeks, I have been searching for answers. Searching for the truth behind the lies my mother claims my dad has been saying. And know that I think I've found them, I'm not sure I want to see them." She sat up and looked at me. "When my mom left us, my dad was the person I fell back on. He was the one I trusted completely, and to think that these files could show that he is the last person I should trust… I'm scared I'm going to lose the closest person I have. I don't want to lose my dad, Zach. He's the only person I have left that I 100% trust," she finished.

"You can trust me." I don't know where the words came from. They just sort of came out of my mouth, but I meant them. "You can 100% trust me," I repeated. Cammie smiled her brilliant smile that I missed. She wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me.

"Thank you Zach, for being there for me," she mumbled into me chest.

"Anything for you Cammie," I said, and once again, I meant it. Cammie was perfect. She could sweet one moment then bada** the next. She stood up for what she believed in, and for WHO she believed in. She didn't let people walk all over her, her friends, or her family. I think I was falling in love with Cammie.

We sat in silence for a little and then Cammie fell asleep in my arms. I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I set her in the back seat and continued the drive home. Once we reached Blackthorne, it was a little difficult carrying Cammie and the file, but I managed. Come on, I'm Zach Goode. I got to the window and realized that there was no way I could climb up 3 floors on a skinny rope while carrying Cammie and the file. I set her down and grabbed some rocks. I started throwing them through the window. Finally I seemed to hit someone because Nick appeared at the window.

"What the h**l Zach! It's 4 am! We discussed this, just climb up here," he whisper yelled down.

"I can't. Cammie fell asleep and I can't carry her up this rope. Send down the emergency ladder," I replied. Nick nodded and went to grab it. He sent it down and woke up Bex to help me bring Cammie up. We finally made it up to her room without waking her.

"How'd it go?" Macey asked me. By now everyone was awake.

"Fine, but we should all get sleep. It's been a REALLY long night, and I'm exhausted. Thank goodness it's Saturday," I said. They all nodded. Liz went to sleep on her bed. Bex went to sleep in her bed as well and Grant went to lay with her. Nick and Macey did the same. And to all you sick minded people, that is all they did, SLEEP! Jonas was the only one who noticed that I was holding a file.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Long story. We will talk about it tomorrow," I replied. He nodded then went to his sleeping bag by all our spy gear. I laid Cammie down on her bed then pulled the covers over her. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Cammie." Then I went to the sleeping bag next to Jonas. It was a long night, and tomorrow would be even longer.

**SNEAK PEEK**

"_Liz that can't be true!" I said with disbelief._

"_Cammie, I hacked the circle's base, and that was the last order given out," Liz said. I ran over to my back pack and started packing weapons. "What are you doing…"Liz askes. _

_I turned around. "I'm going to protect my father whether I go alone or with back up," I said, and then I walked out of the room. There was one thing I had to do before I left. My mother and I had unfinished business. _

**A/N: Okayy just want to tell you guys that I won't be able to update till Tuesday. Soory! And when I get back I will start my new story, so take my poll Please! **


	17. The Truth and Trust

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update! I really hope you love this chapter because it took me forever to write it! Also, it is coming to the end and I was thinking about doing a sequel. Vote in your review if you think I should do a sequel because I need to write it so it can be set up for a sequel. And thanks again to everyone who reviewed! (:**

**Cammie-the-Chameleon: Yes my new story is Gallagher. (:**

**CPOV **

"Cammie, wake up," I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I swear it sent shivers, so I knew exactly who it was. I grinned then turned around to face Zach. He was sitting right beside my bed. "Good morning sunshine," he said while smirking.

"Good morning," I replied. "What time is it? And where is everyone?" I asked while sitting up.

"Easy with the questions, Sherlock," Zach said as he laughed. "Its 11:30 and everyone is off doing their own thing. Bex and Grant went to the P&E barn, Macey and Nick are finishing a paper for CoveOps, and Liz and Jonas are at the Labs." I nodded and then we sat in silence for a little. I looked down and then realized I was still in my black clothes.

"I should go shower," I said then started to walk off, slightly embarrassed that I had fell asleep during a mission. I was almost to the bathroom when Zach grabbed my wrist. He spun me around and next thing I knew, his lips were against mine. I hesitated for only half a second then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. After a little, he pulled away, but only slightly.

"Cammie, I really like you, and I want to know…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, and he almost looked nervous. I smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course I will!" I said. He smiled. Yes you heard me; Zachary Goode smiled, not smirked.

"Perfect," he said. He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my nose. "Now you should go shower. The gang will be back in about an hour, so we can look at the file." I sighed and nodded. Zach looked at me with caring eyes. "We have to look at it eventually," he stated.

"I know, but I just feel guilty. I feel like I'm betraying my father by opening a file he was hiding from me, not to mention I also stole it," I said.

"It will all work out. We will look at the file, clear up everything, and return it before your dad even notices it's gone." I nodded then headed off to shower. My shower lasted 34 minutes. Don't judge me. I had a lot going on so I took an extra-long shower. I got out and grabbed my towel only to see that I forgot to grab clothes. _Dang it. _I cracked open the door and peeked out. I didn't see anyone. I held the towel extra close and went over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants, my Revenge t-shirt, and other necessities. I turned around to go change in the bathroom when I collided with a body and fell to the ground.

"Well hello. Done already?" Zach said with a smirk. I had landed on top of him when we collided.

"Well this is slightly awkward, so I'm going to go change," I said and rushed to the bathroom before he could get in another word. I came out 14 minutes later. I had blow-dried my hair and then threw it into a messy bun. I wore natural make up and exited the bathroom. I started walking towards my bed when someone came behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Took you long enough," Zach said. I just smiled and we rocked back and forth for a little. "We should start looking through the file. See if we find anything interesting before the rest of the gang gets here." I nodded and he went to sit down. I went to my bed and pulled the file from under my pillow then I sat in Zach's lap. He kissed the top of my head. "Everything will work out," he whispered.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

- Time skip -

"Liz are you almost done hacking the Circle's base?" I asked. We had been examining the file for 5 hours. You would not believe how much information was in here. It had information on 73% of the Circle members in the world, 21 base locations in 16 countries, and a bunch of other information. We also discovered that my dad wasn't WITH the circle; he was AGAINST the circle. When he was 25, he was given a timeless mission to destroy the Circle of Cavan. He would be given minor missions so he didn't look suspicious, but his main mission was to bring the circle down. Those were his exact words. 'Bring the Circle down.' When we first opened the file, there was a letter on top…addressed to me. It explained everything. My father explained his past so detailed that it took 7 pages. I was so touched. He said that he expected me to find it sooner or later, and he had to explain himself. He didn't know if he was ever going to have the heart to tell me in person about all the things he's done to try and bring down this organization, so he wrote a letter. He also mentioned that what he said about his job wasn't completely true. I learned then that he trained to be an ASSASSIN/spy and trained at a school in California. Sure he had lied to me, and I was a little mad, but he apologized, and it felt so sincere. When I read it, I felt like he was right there with me. I no longer was fighting against my father…I was fighting for him.

"I'm almost there. I'm on the 34th firewall. They have massive security," Liz said sounding a little defeated. I said okay and leaned back into Zach. We had skipped lunch and we were most likely skipping dinner. I didn't want to because it would cause attention, but I had no choice. I picked up the map of the world we had and examined the dots we put which indicated a Circle base. I looked closely to see if I could figure out a pattern that would tell me where other locations would be.

"I'M IN!" Liz screeched. We all rushed to gather around her and her laptop. "Woah, ever heard of personal space? I'll tell you guys when I find something. Just keep memorizing the Circle agents and other stuff," she said. I sighed, but obeyed and picked up the stack of Circle agents my dad had. I divided the stack then tossed them to my friends. Macey was tossing me a snack when Bex called me over.

"Cam, I think this is for you," she said, and she handed me an envelope that had Cammie written on it. I took the envelope then went back to my spot next to Zach. He put his arm around me then continued to examine some guy's profile. I opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Cammie,_

_There is something I left out in that explanation I gave you. I didn't know how to write it so I didn't. I realized that the truth cannot hide anymore. You deserve to know, no matter what anyone says. _

_That night when I was 29, and I got caught, something else happened. They threatened us, your mother, Brian, and me. I escaped and that was when we moved into the airport. Your mother became pregnant with you, and I vowed to not let anything hurt your mother, Brian, or you. _

_Now I know you're probably thinking that mom didn't need protection because she was a spy. That's where you're wrong._

_Your mom wasn't a spy. _

_After I told her about the danger our family might be in, it was decided that she would become a spy as well as you and Brian. Your aunt would baby sit you two almost every day up till you were 5 and Brian was 7, so your mom could have the proper training. She became one of the best spies in the agency, and I knew you and Brian would too. _

_Your mother didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you guys to constantly be looking over your shoulder, so we said she was born into being a spy like you. I really wanted to tell you the truth, but I didn't want you to know about the danger. _

_It became too much for your mother to handle. She didn't like having to wake up and constantly worry about her children being kidnapped or killed by a terrorist organization. I didn't blame her, but I couldn't do anything to fix it, so she filed for divorce, and I agreed. _

_Even with the divorce, she didn't want to tell you the truth with fear that you would hate her for lying to you all these year, but I could see that was too late. You were so hurt when your mom left and I knew why. As much as you would deny it, it was because you needed her. I wasn't the one to talk to with girl talk, and neither was Brian. When you had that situation with Josh, I knew you needed your mom, and that's when she left. She didn't contact when we separated, and I knew you were heartbroken, and I am so sorry._

_I desperately wanted to tell you, but I knew you would be even more upset when I told you, and I wasn't the one that should. It was your mom, but I knew that wouldn't happen. She hated seeing you hurt as much as I did. She didn't want you to hate her, but she knew if she told you the truth, you may never forgive her. _

_Finally, it became too much. I had to tell you. I was going to tell you yesterday, but that was the day your mom came to tell you that you were going to Blackthorne. I saw how upset you were and couldn't tell you. I am so sorry that you didn't know. _

_I told Brian when he was 16 what was going on, so when the divorce came up, he knew. I made him swear not to tell you because I had to tell you myself. _

_You were gone before I could. I know you must hate me as you read this, but you had to know. I love you pumpkin._

_Xoxo Matthew Morgan_

I sat there for a minute letting it all soak in. _She lied. _I am not mad at my father because he wanted to tell me. It's my mother I'm mad at, and also, knowing the reason they divorced, I'm even madder. She divorced him because a terrorist organization was after him. She couldn't take the stress? That's a crappy excuse. She is obviously not the spy I thought she was. Zach interrupted my thoughts.

"So what did it say?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. This was a family thing, and I just couldn't tell him, not yet. But yet again, Zach said I could 100% trust him. I needed to show him that he could trust me too.

"I'll tell you later," I said then folded the paper back up and placed back in the envelope. I was going to give my mother a piece of my mind, but then Liz called us over.

"Guys, I found something," Liz shouted through the room. We all dropped what we were doing to see what it was.

"What did you find Lizzie?" I asked. When she turned around, I saw worry in her eyes. She pointed to the screen.

"I hacked into their leader's laptop and looked for the last order he had given them, and this popped up." I looked at the laptop. The order was: _Bring me Matthew Morgan…ALIVE! _

"Liz, that can't be true!" I said with disbelief even though I was looking right at it.

"Cammie, I hacked his laptop, and that was the last order given out," Liz said. I ran over to my back pack and started packing weapons and such.

"Cammie what are you doing?" Nick asked.

I turned around. "I'm going to protect my father whether I go alone or with back up." Zach stepped forward.

"I'm in." He hugged me and I hugged back.

"You can't keep us away from protecting the man who practically raised us," Bex said motioning to her, Liz and Macey.

"Heck, we're in," the guys said. We all group hugged and I felt so loved. I really had the best friends ever. They were all willing to drop everything to protect my father. Sure, he doesn't need protecting, but he's going to get it.

We all started packing. I packed my back pack full with weapons while the boys went to their room to pack clothes. The girls and I didn't have to pack clothes because I had clothes back at the airport, and the girls had clothes at the hotel, but Macey didn't seem to get that message.

"Cammie! Why can't I pack our clothes again?" she whined.

"Because we already have clothes at the hotel and airport, so why waste space in the car and time packing," I said.

"You must be crazy to think that I am leaving an entire wardrobe, FROM PARIS I might add, in an institution that we don't plan on coming back to," and with that she started packing our clothes. While the girls were busy packing, I grabbed my dad's letters, and slipped out of the room. I had to visit someone before I left. I walked down the halls making sure I didn't make a sound. It was about 15 minutes after dinner, so I knew exactly where this person was. They were in their office. I ended up at this person's door in about 7 minutes and knocked.

"Hey Uncle Solomon," I said as Joe answered the door. I had the letters behind my back.

"Hi Cammie, come in," he said.

"No, it's okay, I won't be long," I said. He looked at me puzzled. "I just have a question." I took the letters out from behind my back, and saw Solomon's eyes slightly grow bigger.

"Where did you get those, Cameron?" Joe asked with a stern voice.

"That doesn't matter," I said while staring at him with an emotionless face. "Did you know?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said and starting walking away. I couldn't take it anymore. Anger got the best of me. I realized that all my life I have lived with liars.

"You know d**n well what I'm talking about Joe!" I screamed.

"Don't you use that language with me!" he said back.

"Don't you try to change the subject with me!" I bellowed. "Did you know that my dad is the main target of a terrorist organization, and that my mom divorced him because he is?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me that almost my entire life was a lie!? Every fact I was given was just a story you guys were making up!" I screamed, close to tears. My own family went and changed the story. I was told my dad was spy that went on missions basically about drug dealers and trained at a spy school in Nebraska, where he grew up. The real story is that he is the target of a terrorist organization that he has been hunting since he was 25 and he trained at an ASSASSIN/spy school in California. I was told my mom grew up as a spy and went to Gallagher Academy to study then went straight into the CIA out of Gallagher. The real story is that she was normal until she was 25 and had one kid while pregnant with another, and then became a spy.

"I'm really sorry Cammie, but-"

"I trusted you," I said. Tears were brimming, but I kept them from falling. I could see hurt in my uncles eye. "In the world we live in, the world of a spy, trust is something we don't give out easily. My family was the only people I trusted, but I guess I've learned my lesson," I said then I left. On my way back, the tears started rolling. It wasn't a major sob fest, just a few tears. I finally got back to the room.

I could tell I was going to be ransacked with questions on where I was, but nobody said anything once they saw my eyes.

"Cam, are you okay? What happened?" Zach asked as he came over to me. I held up my hand, and he stopped walking. I put on my poker face that showed no emotion.

"Everyone get your stuff. We are leaving now, but we have a pit stop on the way," I said. Everyone stood there for a second then obeyed. The boys fit their stuff in to one duffel bag each, and they seemed to convince Macey to only back 3 suitcases each. I grabbed my suitcases and my black back pack that I packed with weapons. I slung it over my shoulder and my seven best friends followed me out the door.

"What's our pit stop Cammie?" Bex asked.

"My mother's office. We have unfinished business," I said.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! 2,835 words just for you guys! Thanks for being so patient. I was out of town for 3 days and then it was my birthday yesterday, so I didn't find time to update. I really hope you like it! I put a lot of thought into it! Please review!**


	18. Final Words

**A/N: AHHHHH The story is almost done! This is not the final chapter, but the next one is! But there is definitely going to be a sequel. Also thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews! It makes my day to read those! And thanks to mydreamadventure! When I read your review, I almost cried because it was so sweet! Thanks so much for loving my writing! And thanks for all the birthday wishes(:**

**CPOV**

We strode towards my mother's office with our luggage in our hands. I was half way there when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" I asked wondering why he was out of his room. He usually stayed there all night after dinner.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you guys doing with all this luggage?" my brother asked. Suddenly I grew cold. He acted like I didn't know a thing. I stared at him with an emotionless face.

"I'm going to protect dad. Something I thought my brother would do." He sighed and pulled me aside.

"Cammie, I talked to Solomon. You have to understand that we were only trying to protect you. I didn't tell you because I believed that dad should tell you, and now that you know, I want you to forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you, but I was worried that you would be in even more danger if you knew the truth. Forgive me?" Brian asked. He had pure sorrow in his eyes. I let a smile grow on my face.

"I could never stay mad at the brother that helped me through everything for most of my life," I said. He smiled too and he gave me a hug.

"So can I come along on the trip to protect our old man?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course, but we are stopping by mom's along the way," I said.

We started walking back to my friends. "Please don't do anything you'll regret," Brian said.

"No Promises," I replied.

"BRIAN!" my friends yelled as they ran towards Brian and tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Bex, Liz, and Macey. How are you guys?" Brian asked.

"Great! Are you coming with us to protect Matthew?" said Macey.

"I sure am Mace. And who are these fellows?" Brian said. Since he was a senior, he didn't really know any of our friends.

"Brian, this is Nick, Jonas, Grant, and Zach," I said while pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Brian, Cammie's brother. I'll be joining you guys back to the airport." I saw all the guys relax a little once they heard that he was my brother. They must have thought the girls liked him. I started giggling. Them like Brian?! He was practically an older brother to them.

"Why are you laughing, Cammie," Grant asked me.

"Oh nothing," I said still smiling. "But let's get going to my mom's office."

We all continued to walk to my mom's office. When we arrived at her door, I told everyone to wait outside.

"I'll come with you Cam. She's my mom too," Brian said.

"Okay, but everyone else wait out here. I don't care if you listen through the door just don't come in," I said. Everyone nodded and then Brian and I entered my mom's office.

"Hello Cameron, Brian. What's with the back pack?" my mother asked all too sweetly. I still had my back pack slung over my shoulder. Brian just leaned against a bookcase because he knew this was my fight not his.

"That's not important. How long did you think you could keep your little secret?" I asked with disgust oozing from me.

She looked up from her papers, but only for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about. You've obviously been watching too much of that Revenge show," she said while gesturing to my shirt.

"Oh really?" I replied. I took the file, seven page letter, and envelope out of my back pack. "Then explain this." I tossed the file to her. "And this." I threw the seven page letter on her desk next to the file. "And my personal favorite, this." I plopped the envelope alongside my other pieces of evidence. "I even highlighted a little section for you," I said while pointing to the envelope. I had highlighted the part where it said that she wasn't a spy until I was born, and basically explained how my entire life was a lie, and how she wanted to keep it that way. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked pretty angry.

"I think we both know the answer to that," was my smart answer.

"Are you telling me that you snuck off campus and stole this?!" my mother practically screamed. I walked up to her desk and set both my hands on it. I looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not telling anything except…screw you." I grabbed my paper, stuffed them in my back pack and started walking away.

"Excuse me?! That is no way to talk to your mother!" she yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Brian was telling me to calm down, but I was beyond mad right now. I turned to face her.

"Mother? You want to talk to me about mothers? You haven't been acting like my mother since you left us 8 months ago! So don't come talking to me about mothers. You don't deserve the title." With every word I was inching my way towards her. I spat my last sentence right in her face. "Some mother you are. Do you even know what goes on in your children's life? Obviously not," I spat again.

"Cammie, stop-" Brian started, but I couldn't. All my anger from over the years came flooding out.

"You know a lot of girls turn to their mothers for help, and just when I was going to, you disappeared…out of our lives for good," I said. I could see many emotions in my mother's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I couldn't fight it anymore. A tear slid down my cheek. She had no idea what she missed.

"Figures," I said then backed away and started walking around the room. "Figures that you would have no idea that your daughter was fighting for her life while you disappeared." I could slowly see the anger in my mom's eye transform to hurt.

"What do you mean?" Her voice sounded fragile, as if she were afraid of the answer. That just made more tears slide down my cheeks because if she cared, she wouldn't have left. I was almost sobbing.

"You really don't know do you?" I asked her. I shook my head in rage. "You and dad were fighting again, so Josh said he would take me out. He stood me up, so I went looking for him and found him drunk in a bar." I tried to calm down as I retold the story that I hated. "I tried to get him to leave, but he was too drunk to be reasonable. He thought I was getting annoying; he grabbed a bottle and smashed it on my head." I was slowly regaining my composure. I haven't looked my mother in the eyes yet, for I was looking at the ground while I told the story. "The glass was so close to my brain and some glass had cut my throat and gotten near my lungs; it was life threatening. I needed immediate surgery, and I was unconscious for a couple of hours." I looked over at Brian, and saw hurt in his eyes because he knew what was coming next. "I woke up and saw Dad and Brian; the girls were training and were coming back soon. The guys weren't much for girl talk, and really couldn't help me through this." I looked up into my mother's eyes. "I needed a woman I could trust. I needed my mother. I needed you." My tears started coming again and my rage was coming also. "I woke up; needing you, only to find out that you left us, for good. You left and didn't contact at all!" I screamed. "Then you come back a month later expecting everything to be fine and dandy! You didn't once think about what this divorce did to us! Did to me." I whispered the last sentence. I looked her in the eyes again. "Now send all the guards you want after us, but we're leaving to protect the man that was there for me through thick and thin, unlike others," I said while glaring at her.

"Cammie, what happened to you?" my mom asked. I can't believe after all of that, that was all she had to say.

"Time happened to me. The truth can also change you," I said.

"So you're just leaving? You do know that this security is incredibly difficult to get through," my mom said like she had outsmarted us.

"We did it once, and we can do it again. Like I said before, send all the guards you want. Nothing will stop me from protecting my father, the only true parent in my life." I sent a nasty glare towards my mother. She looked almost hurt. She looked down at her papers.

"Cammie, I-"

"Save your breath," I said, and she looked up from her papers. I walked up to her desk, and looked in the eyes one last time. "Now see how it feels to watch someone walk out of your life forever. Someone you thought you could trust." Brian was the first to walk to the door. He opened it and walked out only to find that everyone was gone. I walked towards it, and then when I was just past the door, I turned back. "If there is one thing you've taught me, it's that you happen to be a great liar. I guess being a spy suits you," and with that I slammed the door behind me. I shut my mom out of my life forever.

I began to silently cry. I didn't regret what I said to her, but I just needed to cry to let all of my feeling out that have been bottled up for years. I appeared this strong girl with no weaknesses, but it was just a mask, and right now, I needed to let it fall.

About 2 minutes after I started crying, I was engulfed in a big hug. I immediately hugged back and cried into Zach's shirt.

"It will be okay, Cam. It'll all work out," he said. I nodded, and he rocked us back and forth saying soothing words. After about 15 minutes, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. I pretended to be asleep so I wasn't bombarded with questions.

"Okay so we will do girls in the silver Ferrari, and you boys in the Black one," I head Macey state. The boys agreed, and I felt myself being set down in the car. I was buckled up, and Zach came down near my ear.

"You look cute when you fake sleep," he said and then kissed my forehead. I could practically see his smirk.

I felt Bex slide in next to me. The car took off, and judging by our speed, I could tell we were ahead of the boys.

5 minutes into the ride, a purse was smacked against me.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed as I sprung up from my sleeping position.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Macey said as she gripped the wheel.

"Like what? Didn't you guys listen?" I asked.

"No, Zach said that it was between you and your mom, so we shouldn't be listening," Bex said from shotgun. I smiled. Zach could be such a gentlemen when he wanted to me. I was silent as I daydreamed about Zach. "Well," Bex said, bringing me out of my daydream. "Tell us what happened!" She shouted.

_This is going to be a long car ride. _

**A/N: Ookaayyy! Final Chappy next! And I decided I will do a sequel! I will give you guys the name of the sequel next chapter!(: and don't forget to check out my other story An Unforgettable Summer. I will be posting the first chapter tonight or tomorrow!**


	19. A Journey Begins

**CPOV**

"…and then I walked out and slammed the door." I had just finished telling the story to the girls. It was a long process.

**Pro's and Con's on telling a story to the girls**

**Pro: **They are great listeners.

**Con: **They interrupt you constantly making the story process longer.

**Pro: **You can easily vent and they will be understanding.

**Con: **You get bombarded with questions while telling the story.

**Pro: **You realize that they always got your back.

"When I get my hands on your mother, I bloody swear-" Bex started, but was cut off by Liz.

"Let's not make death threats Bex. We have enough of those from the COC."

"Well aren't you just Polly Positive Lizzie," Macey said while she drove.

"I'm just stating facts, Macey," Liz replied.

"Well, your facts aren't exactly helping out the negative atmosphere!" Macey said.

"Well, neither is your attitude!" Liz snapped back.

"OKAY!" Bex and I yelled, stepping into the conversation.

"Obviously we are all a little hormonal at the moment, so why don't I drive while you guys sleep. It's been a long couple of days," I said. They all agreed. Macey pulled over, and we rearranged our seating arrangements in the car. Now it was me in the driver's seat, Bex in shot gun, and Macey and Liz in the back. 3 minutes after I started driving, Macey and Liz were asleep.

_RING! RING! RIIIIING! _My phone started ringing. I picked it up quickly to avoid waking up Macey and Liz.

"Obviously you know who this is, the question is who are you?" I asked, not wanting to give away my identity in case it was the COC.

"Cammie, it's Brian," the voice from the other line said.

"Hey Brian, what's up?" I asked. Bex pretended to fiddle with the radio, but I could tell she was trying to listen to Brian through the phone. I rolled my eyes, and put the phone on speaker. Bex smiled and sat back in her chair.

"I got a call from Solomon."

"What did he want," I said with disgust.

"I'm right here, Cameron," said a third voice.

"I forgot to mention that he is still on the phone. It's a three way call," Brian said.

"You got a lot of nerve, Solomon," Bex put in.

"I don't appreciate your tone Rebecca," Joe said.

"That's funny because I don't care," was her reply. I smiled at her. My friends always had my back, and I was thankful. She smiled back.

"What do you want, Joe," I said. Our faces were emotionless now. We didn't exactly enjoy talking to him anymore.

"Why did you leave Blackthorne? You are not supposed to go off campus! Especially when you have an organization like the COC after you!" he yelled.

"I don't appreciate your tone Joseph," Bex said, mocking how he sounded earlier.

"This is not funny! This is serious!" he screamed.

"I know," I said. "That's why I'm doing something about it instead of hiding from it."

"Everyone just needs to calm down." It was typical Brian. He was always the voice of reason, wanting everyone to get along.

"Why are you hiding anyway?" I continued like he hadn't said a word. "You're the one that always taught us that being a spy was about conquering your fears and saving lives. You said it was about making people's lives safer. Well this is us, conquering our fear of being caught, and making my family's life safer. So while you hide from the COC and not bother to protect your brother, we are going to do what spies were meant to do. You would think a legend like yourself would understand." I hung up. "Ugh! He frustrates me!"

"You and me both," Bex muttered. I told them everything from finding the file to my last words to my mom. "But on another note. What's up with you and Zach," she said with a grin.

"Well," I started, but then my phone rang again. I answered it, but didn't speak.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Abby?" I asked surprised.

"Oh my goodness, thank gosh I got a hold of you! I am so proud of you!" she said.

"Proud?" I asked confused. I looked over at Bex and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"YES! I have been wanting to tell off Rachel since the second she wanted to keep her life a secret from you. It wasn't right and you didn't deserve to be lied to," Abby said through the phone.

"Really? Why didn't you?" I asked.

"When she's the top spy in the CIA, you don't want to get on her bad side," Abby said.

"Yeah, it's a little late for that. I'm pretty sure I'm on the worse side you could possibly get on." It was true. I talked back to mother, and said some things that were not too good, but oh well.

"I know. I heard about your little chat with her. She was speechless." Bex and I talked to Abby for a few more minutes when I realized something.

"Wait, Abby, I understand why Rachel had to become a spy, but why did you?" There was a pause, like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, you grandparents were spies and they let Rachel and I decide if we wanted to become spies or not. Rachel longed for a normal life because she didn't want her kids to go through the pain of not seeing both their parents for who knows how long, and not know if they are safe. I, however, wanted to be a spy. I looked up to your grandparents so much because I believed that what they did was amazing; saving lives every day. I wanted to be a part of that, so I started training, and in 7th grade I went off to Gallagher. I introduced Rachel to Matthew at a ceremony the director was having, so she knew he was a spy. She didn't mind because she loved him, and as long as she wasn't a spy, she was okay. Then, well you know the rest." After the speech, I didn't know what to say.

"Wow," I finally said.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I have one screwed up family," I said then started laughing. Abby and Bex did too and we were laughing for 2 minutes and 24 seconds. "So Abby, is that the only reason you called? To say you were proud of me?" I asked because it didn't seem like her to call for such a small reason.

"Actually, no, I have to tell you something, but don't freak out," she said. "Okay," I said calmly even though I was officially freaking out. Whenever someone says 'Don't freak out' it means 'This news will totally make you freak out.'

"Your dad went on a mission this morning to go after the COC, but missed his first call in," she said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed and slammed on the brake so suddenly that Bex actually went through the windshield. "Sorry Bex!" I said as she laid on the hood of the car.

"Cammie chill. It is probably just an accident. Maybe he forgot and will call as soon as he can," she said trying to reassure me. I hadn't realized I had woken up Macey and Liz until I heard groaning in the back seat. I looked back and realized they fell on the floor.

"Abby, you know as good as I do that my father doesn't forget or make mistakes. He didn't call in when he was sent on a mission to go after the organization that is after him. We obviously know what happened, so don't sugarcoat it," I said. I was almost in tears, but I had to stay strong.

"Cammie, relax. The director is checking for a signal on his tracking device in his watch. There is no reason to panic right now. Just continue to the airport, and we will wait for word from the director." I let out a huff. I knew she was right, and there was nothing we could do but wait.

"Okay. See you at the airport," I said then hung up, not waiting for a reply. I looked over and saw that the girls were listening intently. I forgot it was on speaker.

"It's okay Cam. Everything will be okay," Bex said. Macey and Liz nodded.

"Thanks guys, and sorry about sending you through the windshield, Bex." I felt really bad.

"It's fine. It was my fault for not wearing a seat belt, but I am now," she said while gesturing to her seat belt. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the boys stoped behind us. Zach and Brian got out and came over.

"Why did you guys st- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Brian shouted while staring at the now shattered windshield.

"Bex didn't wear her seatbelt, I slammed on the brake, and she went flying through the windshield."

"Why did you slam on the brake?" Zach asked.

"Long story. I'll explain at the airport. Let's get rolling. We still have 30 minutes of driving," I stated. They said okay then went back to their car. We were off.

The car ride was silent. I pulled into the parking lot of the airport, and the boys pulled in next to us.

"Leave the bags in here. We will come back for them. I just want to go to the house real quick to put the file back," I explained. Everyone nodded. I put my pass around my neck, and put my gun in my boot. Hey, you can't be too careful. I do have a terrorist organization after my family. I showed Barry my pass as well as Brian's and he let us and the gang in. We walked through the airport and came to our door when I realized that the mat was at a different angle and the door was open, but so small that only a trained operative would be able to tell.

"Wait," I said when Brian was about to slide his pass to unlock the door. "Someone was here." I drew my gun from my boot and held it by my side. Everyone looked at me strange.

"You brought a gun?" Jonas asked.

"Hey, I have a terrorist organization after my father and family, I think I have the right to carry around a gun," I explained. I handed the file over to Jonas, so he could hold it for me. I faced the door and thought of all the scenarios. I took a deep breath and then opened the door.

Everything looked fine. Nothing seemed misplaced or messed with. I lowered my gun. "This isn't right," I whispered to myself.

"See Cam, you're just paranoid," Nick said and he started walking. I held out my hand in front of him, so he would stop walking.

"Nobody move. Somebody was here, and we don't know if they still are," I said. I was in full on spy mode.

"How do you know, Miss Know-it-all," Grant said. Usually I would have laughed it off, but now was not the time for jokes. I turned around, walked up to him, and looked him straight in the eyes with my most intimidating look, which is pretty intimidating.

"Listen Grant, this is serious. This is a matter of life and death. We have no idea if someone is here to kill us or if nobody is here at all. What we do know is that someone was. They could have planted a bomb or something, so we need to concentrate. It's hard enough to focus with all this s**t in my head and I don't need your smarta** comments!" I stated sternly. Grant's face looked like he had seen a ghost. I turned back around to face the room. "There are faded dirt footprints on the carpet. They look no more than 3 hours old. The last person we know that came in here was Dad and that was over 12 hours ago, so that means somebody came here." Everyone was silent for about 1 minute and 13 seconds.

"How do you know it wasn't dad just coming to get something?" Brian asked.

"He wouldn't have tried to hide it," I said. Everyone stared at me with lost faces. I crouched down; everyone did the same. I pointed to one of the very faded footprints. "Whoever this was, was in a hurry. The sprinkled Nitrotrolic Acid (A/N: Totally just made that up.) on their footprints to try to dissolve the dirt. It worked on most of them, but like I said, they were in a hurry. They were sloppy. Something a spy should never do." We stood up. My gaze stayed on the footprints. The last visible one could not be seen by a normal eye, maybe not even a spy-in-training's eye, but wise words were once said to me. _Notice Things. _

"They went into Dad's office. They were looking for something," I stated calmly. I drew my gun up so it was parallel to the ground, and walked slowly towards the office doors. I punched in the code then opened the door.

We started searching the office to see if anything was stolen when I found a note on the desk.

"Cammie, nothings missing," Zach said.

"That's because we have what they were looking for," I replied, not looking up from the note. My back was to everyone else, and thank goodness because the tears were starting to roll. The note said:

_Cameron,_

_You have what we want, the file. You shouldn't have gotten involved, kid. Now we have your father. Don't bother coming after him. This isn't a game for kids like you. _

_~COC_

I lifted my head, but kept my back to everyone. I tear slid down my cheek. My mask appeared on my face as I tried to pull myself together.

"What do we do now?" Macey asked. I traced my infinity times infinity engraving on my gun. I cocked my gun, and then turned around. Another tear slid down my right cheek and onto the note.

"I'm going after the bast**ds that took my father," I said with an icy tone. I handed over the letter to Zach, and everyone crowded around him while he read it. He lifted his head, and had a smirk on his face.

"Well then," he said. "Let the games begin." I started walking out the door and everyone followed behind me.

_Don't worry, Dad. We're coming to save you. _

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! I just want to let you guys know that I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this for you guys and thank you soooooooo much for the loving reviews. It meant so much to me to have such positive reviews on my very first fanfiction. SEQUEL TO COME! In a couple of days, I will post info on it to this story. I will tell you that it is about the gang's journey while looking for Mr. Morgan. Again, it's been a joy writing this for you! **

**~TheChameleon8**


End file.
